Pangeran Gitar Putih
by matarinegan
Summary: Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.
1. Chapter 1

Summery : Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.

Note : Kalian bebas membenci atau menyukai fic ini karena sy tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur kalian.

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan maaf ya bagi beberapa pihak, saya disini menggunakan beberpa 'merek' buat mendukung alur dari fic ini. Saya nggak ada maksud apapun, ini semua demi mendukung jalannya fanfic ini semoga nyaman bacanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Pangeran Gitar Putih**

Sakura POV

Dengan style baju kesual aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah restoran cepat saji, sore ini aku ada janji dengan kedua sahabatku. Yah kami sering menghabiskan waktu untuk nongkrong atau hangout bersama seperti sekarang aku melihat sahabatku yang berambut coklat cepol dua dan berambut pirang ikat empat tengah melambaikan tangannya kearahku dengan semangat. Aku pun langsung berhamburan menghampiri mereka.

"Wah.. kalian sudah lama?" Tanyaku antusias mereka tersenyum dan menggeleng bersamaan "Belum kok kami baru saja sampai.." Aku memicingkan mataku curiga pasalnya sudah ada dua nampan berisi berger dan dua minuman diatas meja.

"Kalian berbohong.. buktinya kalian sudah pesan duluan.." Aku memasang wajah manyun. Mereka berdua terkekeh melihat ekspresiku. "Sakura kau kan tau kalau disini restoran cepat saji jadi pesan dulu, baru kami duduk dan menunggumu lagian kan malu kalau datang kesini hanya duduk lama sampai kau datang" Balas sahabatku Tenten gadis yang bercepol dua.

"Hm.. baiklah kalian tunggu aku, jangan makan dulu sebelum aku kembali.." Candaku pada mereka. Tenten dan Tamari tersenyum bersamaan dan mengibaskan tangannya padaku. Setelahnya aku langsung berjalan ke tempat pemesanan makanan. Tak lama kemudian aku datang membawa satu nampan berisi ayam goreng tepung beserta satu nasi dan satu minuman soda.

"Nah.. maaf membuat kalian menunggu.." Kataku kikuk. Aku langsung mendaratkan bokongku ke tempat duduk yang tersisa. Kami duduk ditempat yang dekat dengan jendela kaca besar jadi, jika ada orang yang ingin masuk kerestoran atau orang yang sekedar lewat didepan restoran terlihat jelas oleh mata kami.

Sakura POV End

"Tak apa Sakura, Santai saja.." Temari mengibaskan tangannya pada Sakura ia tersenyum memaklumi. "Oh ia besok hari pertama semester satu kan?" Tenten mencari topik pembicaraan tanganya beralih pada sedotan minumannya. "Iya nggak terasa kita udah kelas XI aja.." Temari terkekeh pelan ia mulai menggigit burger pesananya.

"Apa kita akan sekelas lagi ya?" Sakura menimpali. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas yang dibawanya. "Entahlah aku dengar kelas kita dirombak, siapa yang jadi peringkat tiga besar akan dipindahkan ke kelas unggulan.." Temari menjawab dengan lesu itu artinya ada kemungkinan kalau mereka bakalan pisah kelas mengingat Sakura temannya mendapat peringkat tiga dikelas.

"Itu artinya Sakura-chan akan pindah donk.." Lesu Tenten dengan dengusan tidak suka. "Tenang saja Itu belum tentu terjadi kan?" Sakura menyakinkan matanya melirik sekilas orang yang berlalu lalang didepan restoran. "Ia setidaknya kita masih satu sekolah.." Temari menimpali kemudian mereka tertawa bersamaan.

Setelahnya mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Mulai dari target nilai yang ingin dicapai, bergosip tentang cara guru mengajar dan pada akhirnya mereka membahasa tentang cowok tampan idaman.

Setelah makan bersama temannya Sakura pulang dengan berjalan kaki maklum rumah dan retoran tadi hanya berjarak berkisar satu kilo meter dari rumahnya. Ia tinggal disebuah apartemen yang padat penduduk, rumahnya dilantai lima untungnya apartemen itu memiliki lift jadi jika ia sedang malas untuk naik atau turun menggunakan tangga ia bisa menghemat energinya dengan menggunakan lift.

Ditrotoar masih ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang walau hari sudah semakin sore. Sakura berjalan dengan memplototi ponselnya, ia sedang berbalas pesan dengan salah satu temannya. Karena terlalu berfokus pada ponselnya ia tak sengaja menabrak bahu pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sakura yang merasa risih langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaket bomber yang ia pakai. Matanya kini berfokus ke depan, dari arah berlawanan ia melihat seorang pria dengan helaian rambut berwarna pirang memakai baju kaus berwarna orange cerah dengan telinga tersumpal oleh headset dan membawa wadah gitar berwarna hitam dipunggungnya .

Harus Sakura akui kota Kohoha sangat banyak menyimpan pria-pria tampan yang berkeliaran di jalan khususnya di sekitaran apartemen padat penduduk yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Jadi tak heran jika Sakura sering melihat ada pria dengan tampang keren berpapasan dengannya ditrotoar.

Mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu pandang, Emerald milik Sakura bertemu dengan Safir si-pria pirang namun sedetik kemudian si-pria membuang muka ke samping. Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat akibat tingkah pria yang berjalan kearahnya, semakin dekat semakin jelas lekukan wajah pria pirang yang Sakura lihat. Setelahnya mereka berpapasan dan saling melewati satu sama lain.

Sakura sudah selesai menyetrika baju sekolahnya untuk besok dan sudah selesai mempersiapkan tas sekolahnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya dan mencuci kaki. Setelahnya dengan mengenakan baju tidur ia naik kekasur dan menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi lehernya perlahan matanya terpejam dan ia mulai tertidur dengan lampu kamar yang masih menyala terang.

" _Ne.. Sakura-chan ayo waktunya tidur.." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan menggunakan daster dan rambut bagian depan terikat dengan roll rambut membujuk anaknya yang masih asik menonton televisi untuk tidur. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah Sembilan malam itu waktunya untuk putri kecilnya tidur._

 _Anak yang disebutkan namanya tadi berlari memeluk ibunya. "Ayo Ka-san Saki sudah mengantuk.." anak kecil yang berusia tiga tahun itu memeluk leher ibunya erat dengan mata terpejam dan mulut sedikit menguap. Sang ibu bernafas lega dan langsung menggendong anaknya menuju kamar tidurnya._

" _Ka-san ayo ceritakan dongeng buat Saki.." anak dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda itu memohon pada ibunya untuk didongengkan sebelum ia tidur. "Baiklah Ka-san akan ceritakan tentang kisah seorang putri yang cantik dan baik hati" Sang ibu berujar semangat dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya._

" _Wah.. cerita putri yang baik hati ya.. Saki suka ayo cepat cerita Ka-san.." Sakura yang tadi sudah dalam posisi terlentang di kasur kembali duduk setelah mendengar judul dongeng yang akan ibunya bawakan._

" _Ka-san akan cerita setelah Saki pakai selimut.." Printah ibunya membuat gadis balita itu dengan cepat menarik selimut yang ada diujung kakinya dengan tangannya yang mungil naik hingga menutupi lehernya. "Sudah Ka-san ayo cepat cerita.." Rengak Sakura._

 _Mebuki terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putrinya yang lucu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk menyender di samping putrinya._

" _Baiklah Ka-san mulai ya." dengan tangan mengelus-elus pucuk kepala anaknya Mebuki mulai bercerita "Pada suatu hari disebuah kerajaan yang sangat jauh.. hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik dan baik hati, dia adalah anak kedua dari raja yang berkuasa. Karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa membuat beberapa orang iri dengannya. Termasuk kakak tertuanya yang tak suka jika adiknya dikatakan lebih cantik darinya." Mebuki memberi jeda ia melihat anaknya yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus. "Yah.. Sakura baru saja Ka-san cerita kamu sudah tidur.."_

 _Ia mengecup dahi anaknya dan mengelus helaian rambut yang sama dengan suaminya itu, setelahnya ia berdiri mematikan lampu dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Selamat malam sayang.. maafkan Ka-san.."_

Sakura terhentak ia membuka matanya, ternyata itu hanya mimpi dimana ia mengingat hari terakhir dirinya bersama ibunya. Keringat membanjiri pelipis dan dahinya kenangan terakhirnya dengan orang yang paling dirindukannya.

"Ka-san cepat pulang.." Setetes air mata meluncur dipipinya yang mulus. "Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau kelanjutan dongeng Ka-san.." Ia meringkuk di tempat tidur matanya melirik sekilas jam dinding yang terpajang di hadapan ranjangnya. Rupanya masih jam 5 pagi.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.." Guman Sakura. Tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan ia bangkit dan duduk dimeja belajarnya. Mengambil buku tebal boilogi ia mencoba membaca BAB respirasi belum sampai dua puluh menit Sakura tidak kuat ia terus saja menguap dan akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap dengan tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Naruto Scene

Naruto yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Sakura memilih untuk duduk dihalte entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah karena tidak menyapa gadis musim semi itu dengan sopan tadi. Ia memegangi dada bagian kirinya berusaha untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku begini , rasanya aneh.." Naruto bergumam pelan. Belum pernah ia merasan hal ini lagi setelah hampir tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia masih memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Apa aku suka dengannya?" Ia bergumam lagi. Bus datang dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya namun Naruto tidak ada niatan untuk menaiki transportasi umum itu. Ia berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya Naruto berjalan dengan percaya diri.

Helaian rambut pirang itu basah akibat si-empunya sehabis keramas, tangan kekarnya mengambil handuk putih kecil dan mengosokkannya asal dikepalanya agar rambutnya cepat kering. Ia kemudian rebahan diranjangnya yang empuk mengerjapkan matanya ia masih kepikiran dengan sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya tadi sore.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Payah.. aku harus minta maaf padanya besok, sikapku benar-benar seperti pengecut tadi sore.. semoga besok ketemu lagi.." Naruto menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, ia masih bertelanjang dada hanya menganakan bokser bergambar katak berwarna hitam.

Naruto tahu kalau Sakura adalah siswi popular di sekolahnya semenjak ia pindah ke KHS awal ujian akhir satu bulan yang lalu, ia bahkan sempat beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Sakura baik di kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan bahkan toilet tak luput juga.

Awalnya Naruto mengira kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang cuek dan judes tapi lama-kelamaan karena teman sebangkunya naksir berat sama Sakura dan sering bercerita mengenai gadis musim semi itu ia jadi tau kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang manis dan baik. Dan akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi penasaran dengan dunai Sakura ia mulai menstalker media sosial Sakura mulai dari facebook sampai Instagram tak luput juga.

Naruto terkejut melihat betapa populernya Sakura dimedia sosial tercatat sudah lebih dari lima puluh ribu orang yang mengikuti kegiatan Sakura dimedia sosial.

"Kenapa dari kemarin dia belum accept permintaan pertemananku.." Naruto saat ini sedang online di media sosial ia membuka akun instagramnya dan mengetik nama Sakura di kolom pencarian tak lama kemuadian munculah akun yang dicarinya Naruto bernafas lesu karena akun Sakura bersifat privat maka ia tidak bisa melihat postingan Sakura.

Tak ingin bergadang lebih larut Naruto memilih untuk tidur agar besok ia tidak kesiangan pergi ke sekolah.

 _Pagi hari_

Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap terganggu dengan sebuah aroma harum yang mengusik indra penciumannya. Mau tak mau ia membuka perlahan matanya, direnggangkannya tubuhnya yang pegal akibat posisi tidur yang nengkurep dimeja belajarnya.

"Bau enak apa ini? Aku jadi lapar.." Sakura dengan rambuat acak-acakan mengusap matanya ia masih merasa mengantuk. Diliriknya jam dinding dikamarnya yang sudah menunjukan jam setengah delapan pagi tak mau ambil pusing, persetan kalau ia terlambat ke sekolah toh sekarang hari pertama semester baru jadi paling hari ini hanya ada perkenalan guru dan mata pelajaran yang baru. Sakura menghiraukannya, mendengus pelan ingin mencari tau sumber bau yang membangunkan tidur cantiknya.

"Apa kakak sudah pulang ya.." Gumamnya sembari berjalan keluar kamar. Belum sampai lima langkah Sakura mendengar suara barang jatuh dan pecah. Ia bergegas menuju dapur, sesampainya disana Sakura melongo rupanya ada mahluk abstrak yang menginvlansi dapur beserta ruang makan.

"Baka Yahiko apa yang kau lakuan!? Itu gelas kesayangan Saku.." Pria dengan rambut berwarna merah muda krimis dan berwajah baby face itu berseru histeris. Dengan masih menggunakan celemek berwarna pink unyu pria itu membantu temannya memunguti beling pecahan gelas tadi berharap ia bisa menyembunyikan barang bukti sebelum diketahui oleh adiknya.

"Maaf Sasori aku tidak tau kalau gelas ini milik Saku.." Yahiko dengan tampang menyesal memunguti sisa-sisa kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Deidara yang sedari tadi duduk manis dikursi sambil menggali harta karun (baca: ngutil) melirik sekilas gadis yang berdiri diambang pintu masuk dapur. "Nah.. itu Sakura, selamat pagi Sakura sayang.." Serunya dengan suara banci yang cempreng.

Semua penghuni dapur yang terdiri dari 5 orang abstrak itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu dapur. Sasori yang paling kentara perubahan ekspresinya, wajahnya seketika pucat melihat penampakan adik kesayangannya itu berdiri berdecak pinggang.

"Wah.. Sakura selamat pagi.." Sapa ramah Konan, satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka berlima. "Aku tidak ikut-ikutan.." Deidara mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah.

Tanpa membalas sapaan Deidara dan Konan, Sakura justru berlari menghambur ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri kikuk di depan pentry. "Sasori-ni.." Sakura memeluk erat tubuh kurus kakanya yang sudah hampir seminggu tidak ia lihat.

"Ehh.. Sakura-chan.." Sasori terkejut mendapat pelukan dari adiknya tak mau membuat Sakura sedih ia membalas pelukannya. "Woi.. udahan donk peluk-pelukannya Sasori kau membuat aku cemburu.." Deidara merenggut kesal walaupun ia tau kalau Sasori itu kakak kandung Sakura tapi tetap saja ia merasa cemburu pada Sasori karena mendapat pelukan dari Sakura orang yang ditaksirnya.

"Arah.. ampek pohon toge berbuah sekalipun, Sasori nggak bakalan restuin banci kyak kamu jadi pacarnya Sakura Dei.." Yahiko yang sudah selesai membereskan kekacauannya ikut duduk disamping Deidara.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu hatinya yang sekeras batu pasti bakalan luluh juga.. percaya deh.." Dengan percaya dirinya Deidara membalas uacapan Yahiko.

"Hiks kakak kok baru pulang? Rumah ini sepi selama seminggu nggak ada kakak, aku kangen.." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori kini matanya berkaca-kaca akibat genangan air mata yang coba ditahannya agar tidak menangis.

"Maaf ya Saku.. gara-gara kakak sibuk syut buat youtube, kakak jadi nggak bisa pulang buat masakin kamu.." Sasori mengelus helaian rambut Sakura yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban demikian Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya lagi-lagi alasan itu yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Yah seperti yang sudah-sudah Sasori selalu bilang kalau dia sibuk membuat video untuk blog dan canel youtube konyol miliknya, jadi Sakura sedikit kesal rupanya kakaknya lebih memilih bermain blog serta beryoutubers 'ria' dari pada menemani Sakura dirumah.

Walaupun kakaknya membuat video yang menurut Sakura konyol dan tidak mendidik, tapi berkat ke kreatifitassannya bersama ke-empat temannya sekarang kakak berwajah baby facenya itu sangat populer dilalangan remaja perkotaan dan memiliki penghasilan sendiri berkat iklan dan barang endorse dari beberapa brand pakaian ternama yang memanfaatkan kepopuleran kakaknya.

Semua teman Sasori memandang iba Sakura. Iya mereka memang sudah mengenal Sasori dan Sakura sejak tiga tahun yang lalu jadi mereka tau betapa manjanya Sakura kepada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Makanya Sakura ayo ikut lagi di blog kita.. kau tau setelah video perdana kita yang kemarin bersamamu mendapat respon yang bagus dari viewers, mereka semua bertanya tentangmu dikolom komen.." Deidara dengan mode sok cool walau kentara sekali logat bancinya meyakinkan Sakura untuk bergabung kembali bersama tim kakaknya untuk menjadi youtuber.

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato diam menunggu respon Sakura. Berterima kasih pada mulut ember Deidara yang dengan gamblangnya tidak bisa membaca situasi nyeroscos begitu saja. Sedangkan Sasori menghadiahi Deidara sebuah jitakan dikepala pirangnya seketika benjolan dengan diameter 7,5 cm menghiasi kepala Deidara.

Mereka dulu memang pernah membuat sebuah video bersama Sakura dengan judul '7 tipe cewek idaman' setelah di publish ternyata banyak respon positif yang bermunculan dan hampir setengah dari viewers menanyakan siapa gadis musim semi yang ikut dalam video itu. Mendadak Sakura menjadi populer juga, tak sampai satu minggu banyak pengikut yang memfollow akun media sosial miliknya. Bahkan ada beberapa akun instagram baru yang bermunculan mengatas namakan Akasuna Sakura.

Semenjak itu juga Sakura menolak dengan keras untuk ikut membantu pembuatan video youtube kakakknya. Ia merasa risih dengan banyaknya orang yang mulai menjadi heaters pembully dirinya di media sosial.

Bersambung..

Ini baru prolog ya.. jadi ikuti terus kelanjutannya. Readers bisa klik kolom follow atau favorite buat fanfic ini.. (aku akan berfokus pada kehidupan Sakura dan Naruto agar fic ini tidak ngelantur kemana-mana kyak fanfic yang udah aku publis kemarin:v )

Aku harap ada masukan atau saran buat fic ini biar lebih berkembang dan lebih bagus kedepannya.


	2. Masih hari pertama

Summery : Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.

Note : Kalian bebas membenci atau menyukai fic ini karena sy tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur kalian.

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan maaf ya bagi beberapa pihak, saya disini menggunakan beberpa 'merek' buat mendukung alur dari fic ini. Saya nggak ada maksud apapun, ini semua demi mendukung jalannya fanfic ini semoga nyaman bacanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Pangeran Gitar Putih**

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa warna putih yang tidak terlalu luas, Namikaze Naruto masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Walaupun, ia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada ia sama sekali tidak merasa terkusik dengan udara kamar yang agak dingin. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, membuat air liurnya menetes sedikit ke bantalnya dan membuat cetakan pulau-pulau kecil disana. Helaian pirangnya menutupi wajah karena posisi tidur yang miring kesamping.

Melihat anak tirinya yang masih tidur seperti mayat membuat wanita paruh baya dengan rambut bagian depannya masih terlilit oleh roll rambut itu, menghembuskan nafas berat wanita dengan garis keriput yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya itu mendekat dan berjalan ke tempat tidur anaknya.

Walaupun Naruto bukan anak kandungnya wanita yang sekarang bermarga Namikaze itu sangat menyayangi anak dari suaminya itu melebihi rasa sayangnya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Karena menjaga ahli waris dari keluarga Namikaze itu adalah wasiat terakhir dari istri pertama suaminya.

"Naru, bangun.." Wanita yang sudah berusia setengah abad itu mencolek pipi-tan putranya yang memilki tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing sebagai tanda lahir di kedua pipinya. Karena tidak ada respon wanita itu lalu mengguncangkan punggung Naruto dan mencubit otot di lengan anaknya yang mulai berkembang.

"Engh.." Hanya lenguhan kecil dari Naruto, dengan mata masih tertutup rapat tangan Naruto mengelap kasar bekas aliran sungai yang tercetak dibibirnya dan kembali tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Naruto bangun!.. bangun!.. bangun!.." Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh menit wanita itu membangunkan anaknya tapi tidak berhasil akhirnya dengan cara terakhir tangannya yang kurus mengambil air putih yang ada di meja dan menyipratkannya sedikit ke kepala kuning anaknya.

Akhirnya Naruto yang merasa kepalanya basah mulai menggeliat bangun dan duduk di atas kasur, dengan mulut yang masih menguap lebar tangan kekarnya digunakan untuk mengucek kedua matanya yang silau terkena cahaya.

"Akrirnya kau bangun juga! Ibu pikir kau sudah benar-benar mati karena jam segini belum bangun, ayo mandi dan siap-siap untuk membantu ibu membuka toko.." Dengan gerakan anggun wanita itu meletakan gelas tadi dan mengelus rambut Naruto membenarkannya sedikit karena terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Iya-iya ibu aku bangun…" Dengan kesadaran seratus persen Naruto memeluk ibunya sayang, walaupun ia tahu kalau posisinya tidak lebih dari seorang anak tiri namun Naruto begitu menghormati dan menyayangi ibu tirinya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menengguk air minum miliknya.

"Sudah siang jam 8 pagi!.. makanya ayo cepat mandi dan bantu ibu …" Tangan ringkih wanita berambut pirang itu mendorong punggung lebar Naruto ke arah kamar mandi. "Ehh.. jam 8 pagi?!..." Heboh Naruto, setelahnya ia pergi melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama ibu tunggu didapur ya sanyang.." Setelah berkata demikian ibu Naruto lantas pergi meinggalkan kamar.

Lima beras menit kemudian Naruto menggebrak pintu kamarmandi ia keluar dengan handuk berwarna biru yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangannya membuka pintu lemari geser yang menyimpan semua pakaian miliknya.

"Aduhh.. kemeja ini belum diseterika lagi?.. dimana juga celana panjangku?" Naruto celingak-celingung mencari atribut seragamnya. "Ahh.. nggak usah pakek yang ini" Naruto membuang asal baju kemeja putih yang belum diseterika itu, kemuadian ia mengambil lagi baju kemeja putih yang lain dan mengancingkannya dengan buru-buru setelahnya ia memakai celana panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak khas seragam KHS. "Sekarang apa lagi ya? oh iya ikat pinggang dan dasi!.." Seru Naruto lantang.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke dapur dengan terburu-buru, sekarang penampilan sangat rapi dengan kemeja putih dibalut dengan sweeter hitam dan jas sekolah berwarna biru dongker tak lupa dengan tas selempang warna hitam kepunyaanya.

"Loh kok pakaiannya seperti itu? Bukannya sekarang kamu masih libur?" Alis wanita dengan celemek orange itu berkerut melihat penampilan putranya. "Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertama semester satu Bu.." Naruto menjelaskan sembari tangannya mengambil selembar roti dan langsung melahapnya.

"Oh ia ibu liat dasiku tidak? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya.." Setelahnya Naruto mengambil sepatu katsnya di rak khusus sepatu. "Are… astaga Tuhan ibu baru mencucinya tadi!.. sebentar ibu ambilkan ya.." Naruto memutar bola matanya. Kenapa disaat penting-pentingnya barang yang akan ia pakai selalu dicuci oleh ibunya. Kejadian ini biasa ia alami disaat hari senin entah celananya yang belum diseterika ,sepatu yang belum disemir atau seperti sekarang dasinya yang basah.

Setelah menerima dasinya Naruto berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan motor klx kesayangannya, memacu kuda besi itu sampai batas maksimal beruntung tidak ada polisi yang mengadakan rasia tilang.

* * *

Setelah adegan mewek-mewek nggak jelas karena rindu dengan sang kakak, Sakura kemudian memarahi Yahiko karena telah memecahkan Neo (nama gelas kesayangan Sakura hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya). Dengan segala bujuk rayu akhirnya Sakura memaafkan Yahiko dan menyuruh kakaknya untuk mesakak sarapan sebagai tanda ganti rugi.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang sudah cantik dan wangi dengan balutan serangam KHS yang pas ditubuhnya serta dandanan makeUp tipis natural ala anak ABG duduk di meja makan dengan anggun. Bahkan tadi Deidara sempat mimisan akibat melihat Sakura yang keluar mengenakan rok motif kotak-kotak khas KHS yang tingginya sepuluh senti diatas lutut memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Dengan tangan menopang dagunya serta senyum membingkai wajahnya Sakura memandang punggung kakaknya yang sedang sibuk memasak nasi goreng untuk dirinya. Sebagai kakak yang baik Sasori berusaha untuk membuat mood adik kesayangannya membaik akibat 'Neo' kesayangannya dipecahkan oleh Yahiko tadi. Walaupun ia seorang laki-laki tapi Sasori tidak malu kalau ia harus berkutat didapur layaknya ibu-ibu, toh banyak diluar sana laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai koki dan karier mereka sangat cemerlang.

Sakura kini menyantap nasi goreng buatan Sasori dengan suka cita. "Bagaimana hem? Enakkan Saku?" Sasori duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan Sakura, ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur di keningnya.

"Emm.. sama seperti buatan Ka-san.. Sasori-ni memang yang terbaik" Mengacungkan kedua jempolnya Sakura berujar dengan semangat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih merasa betek dengan Sasori dan antek-anteknya, tapi melihat usaha Sasori membuatkan sarapan untuknya benar-benar membuat Sakura senang. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Sasori mengenakan celemek pink yang imut tengah memasak dengan hebohnya.

Iya sudah lama sekali terhitung sudah satu tahun semenjak kakanya debut menjadi selegram dan youtubers Sakura benar-benar jarang melihat Sasori ada dirumah, apalagi sampai memasak untuknya. Ditambah lagi jadwal kuliah dan pemotretan untuk barang Endorse membuat kakaknya itu memilih tidur dirumah Yahiko atau Nagato.

"Wah.. sungguh? Senangnya.." Sasori dengan bahagia berhamburan memeluk Sakura. Tidak sia-sia usahanya selama ini belajar memasak dari Konan. Dan dengan begini ia perlahan-lahan bisa mengantikan sosok ibu yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sakura.

"Aduh Sasori-ni, aku tidak bisa bernafas..dan berhenti membuat rambutku berantakan.." Sakura yang masih didalam pelukan Sasori meronta-roanta. Tak hanya memeluk Sasori juga mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Aku sudah menyisir rambutku sebangak seratus kali tadi Sasori-ni dan sekarang kau membuatnya berantakan lagi.." Sakura memicingkan matanya dan menyisir kasar rambutnya dengan jari.

"Iya-iya gomen ne..dan makan yang banyak ya Saku, kamu kelihatan kurus sekarang.." Setelahnya Sasori menyingkir dengan teratur sesuai perintah Sakura.

"Aku kurus karena menunggu masakan Sasori-ni, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak selera makan.." Rancau Sakura

Seketika wajah Sasori berubah sedih, ia tidak bisa terlau sering pulang karena sibuk kuliah dan mengurusi blog miliknya. Bagaimanapun ia harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya, sebagai anak sulung yang sudah dewasa Sasori tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada To-sannya yang bekerja sebagai seorang buruh bangunan untuk memenuhi biaya hidup, kuliah dan biaya sekolah Sakura.

Dan Ka-sannya? Jangan ditanya ayahnya saja tidak tahu dimana ibunya bekerja, katanya sih ibunya bekerja diluar negeri sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Namun sudah tiga belas tahun ibunya tidak ada kabar. Sebagai anak Sasori sangat merindukan sosok ibu sama seperti Sakura, terakhir yang ia ingat ibunya ada dirumah saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun. Sebegitu lamanya hingga ayahnya saja tidak tahu apakah ibunya itu masih hidup atau tidak.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sakura.. nanti kalau sakit bagaimana? Kau mau membuat To-san khawatir hem.." Sakura hanya tersenyum sesaat dan kembali pada wajah datarnya.

"Kalian membuat aku iri saja andai aku punya adik.." Yahiko menopang dagunya dari tadi ia memperhatikan inteksi antara Sasori dan Sakura. "Kenapa harus iri? Kau bisa membuatnya dengan Konan kan?" Seketika Konan menjitak kepala pirang Deidara dan Yahiko menutup hidungnya yang mimisan setelah mendengar kata-kata Deidara otak mesum Yahiko bekerja dengan cepat merespon maksud Deidara.

Sakura dan Nagato terkiki geli mendengar ucapan Deidara, dan tak lama kemudian Deidara mendapat jitakan lagi dari Sasori. "Hus, dasar banci.. jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau bisa meracuni pikiran adikku yang masih suci.." Lantang Sasori dengan wajah garang.

"Au.. Sakit.." Rengek Deidara setelahnya. "Kalau begitu sih aku mau.." Yahiko nyengir kuda dengan tangan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya kikuk. "Apa?" Dengan garang Konan memplototi Yahiko. Meskipun Konan dan Yahiko tidak terikat dengan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi bukan rahasia lagi kalau Yahiko memang menyukai Konan.

Entah sejak kapan antek-antek Sasori itu berebut nasi goreng sisa yang masih ada di wajan. Saking laparnya Yahiko,Nagato dan Deidara saling senggol demi mendapatkan sisa masakan Sasori membuat dapur keluarga Akasuna itu begitu berantakan.

 _Skip_

Saat ini Sakura tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sepi yah wajar sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi satu setengah jam yang lalu namun ia tidak khawatir karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan bahkan tawa keras siswa/i yang ada didalam kelas yang ia dilewatinya tadi.

"Sudah aku duga pasti hari ini tidak belajar.." Gumamnya pelan. Tadi Sakura diantar oleh Sasori ke sekolah dengan motor butut milik To-sannya.

Dan yang pasti setelah tadi juga ada adu mulut antara Sasori dan Deidara yang ngotot menawarkan diri mengantar Sakura ke sekolah. Karena Sasori khawatir jika Deidara yang mengantar Sakura kesekolah akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti Deidara yang berencana membawa kabur Sakura maka, dengan tegas Sasori menolak niatan Deidara untuk mangantar adik kecilnya KHS.

Saat diperjalanan ponsel Sakura ribut bukan main, ternyata Tenten dan Temari menghubunginya melalui Line. Menanyakan dimana keberadaannya dan menyuruh Sakura agar cepat ke sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman kelas baru mereka.

Sakura berdiri didepan madding yang sepi, ia mencari namanya di setiap kelas. Dan akhirnya Sakura menemukan namanya tercetak manis di kertas yang bertuliskan kelas XI A. Dahinya berkerut, rupanya ia hanya rengking 10 dari 24 siswa di kelas XIA.

"(1)Nara Shikamaru.. (2)Uchiha Sasuke.. (3)Sabaku Gaara.. (4)Shion Miko..(5)Ino Yamanaka… (9)Namikaze Naruto..( 10)Akasuna Sakura.." Sakura membaca satu-persatu daftar nama siswa yang sekelas dengannya.

Sakura mengeratkan genggeman tangannya di tali tas ransel yang dipakainya, rupanya awal semester ini ia akan sekelas dengan siswa yang cukup memiliki kedudukan kuat dibidang akademik. _"Mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh main-main lawantu petarung kelas berat semua.."_ iner Sakura menjerit dengan nistanya tak lupa dengan background langit hitam dengan petir yang manyambar.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, tak jauh didepannya ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan madding sekolah. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan rupanya doanya terkabul sangat cepat untuk segera bertemu dengan gadis musim semi itu.

"Rupanya aku pindah kelas.." Suara baritone yang lembut mengangetkan Sakura yang masih sibuk beriner'ria'. Kepalanya sedikit mendongkak guna melihat wajah laki-laki yang bicara tadi. "Hai.." Sapa laki-laki itu dengan ramah dan senyum yang sampai menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau.." Ujar Sakura. "Hm.. sepertinya kita sekelas, salam kenal Akasuna Sakura.." Naruto masih memasang senyum ramah. Sakura yang melihat senyum itu langsung merona dan beberapa detik kemudia ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _"huaa.. ada apa ini?.. buset dia ganteng banget, udah tinggi kyak bule lagi.."_ Seketika iner sakura yang tadinya pundung dipojokan, berjingkrak-jingkrang senang dengan bunga-bunga yang bertauran sebagai background.

"Sepertinya sih.. kau dulu kelas apa?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mulai kembali menguasai dirinya setelah berhasil menendang jauh-jauh iner sialan yang menguasai kesadaraannya. Bagaimanapun Sakura juga hanya seorang gadis ABG biasa yang masih labil akan jati dirinya sendiri so.. jika dia tiba-tiba bersikap kekanak-kanakan, manja, penakut dan sebagainya itu urni karena ulah inernya[?].

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka yanga ada dilantai dua "Ahh.. aku dulu kelas X h.." Jawab Naruto pandangannya ia luruskan kedepan. _"shit. Kalau dari dekat Sakura seratus kali lebih cantik dan manis.. pantas saja semua laki-laki suka padanya.."_ batin Naruto.

 _Deg._

Seketika sebuah ingatan muncul dikepala pink Sakura "Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahmu, apa kemarin kita pernah bertemu?" Lanjut Sakura. "Eng.. ia sih, kau tidak ingat aku? kita sempat papasan di trotoar kemarin.." Ujar Naruto semangat, ia masih tidak menyangka akan mengobrol secara langsung dengan Sakura.

Kerutan didahi lebar Sakura bertambah "Ohh.. kau rupanya.. yang bawa gitar itu kan?.." tebak Sakura, iya kemarin memang Sakura tidak hanya melihat satu pria tampan dijalan jadi wajar jika ia tidak ingat rupa wajahnya dengan jelas.

Naruto mengangguk senang "Kalau kau Sakura, dulu kelas apa?" Tidak mau suasana jadi canggung Naruto berinisiatif mencari topic lagi. "Ohh.. aku kelas X b" Jawab Sakura.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar ya Sakura... tidak heran semua orang menyukaimu.." Naruto memuji Sakura, kini mereka tengah menaiki tangga Sakura yang berjalan lebih dulu dan Naruto dibelakangnya dengan satu tangan disaku celananya. "Tidak juga kok, aku biasa-biasa saja.." Balas Sakura dengan suara ceria.

"Aku heran.. yang aku lakukan hanya mencontek pas ujian tapi kenapa aku pindah ke kelas unggulan.." Naruto tertawa hambar setelah pengakuan dosanya. "Eh.. masak sih? Aku tidak percaya.." sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sudah berdiri didepan kelas mereka. "Iya sungguh..aku itu payah kalau soal belajar Sakura.."

Sakura menyikut lengan Naruto "Kok sepi ya? coba kau yang masuk duluan..aku curiga kalau didalam ada guru"

"Ah.. iya sih ini sudah jam 9 lewat.. lebih baik kita masuk sama-sama" Tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan pintu pun dibukanya, semua mata tertuju pada mereka ternyata Sakura benar kalau sudah ada guru yang mengajar dikelas.

Wajah guru yang mengajar begitu menyeramkam bagi Sakura alhasil ia bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto. Dengan tanda luka yang melintang di wajahnya, guru yang bername tag Morino Ibikie itu melotot kerah Naruto dan Sakura yang masuk dan berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Maaf sensei kami terlambat.." Naruto membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di ikuti oleh Sakura tangan mereka masih bertautan. "Terlambat di hari pertama? Kalian pikir sekolah ini milik kakek buyut kalian?" suara lantang Ibikie membuat semua penghuni kelas ketakutan dan menatap horror sensei dengan pakaian serba hitam itu.

Naruto dan Sakura diam mereka menerima dengan iklas dan lapang dada hujan local yang dibuat oleh Ibikie. "Sebutkan nama!" Printahnya mutlak.

"Akasuna Sakura.." / "Namikaze Naruto.." Jawab mereka kompak

"Akasuna Sakura pelanggaran tidak memakai kaus kaki.."

"Namikaze Naruto pelanggaran tidak memakai dasi.." Wajah Ibikie semakin seram dengan seringai licik. "Karena ini hari pertama kalian disemester ini aku mengampuni kalian dan memberikan izin mengikuti pelajaranku, tapi sepulang sekolah kalian berdua harus membersihkan kelas ini sebagai hukuman pelanggaran atribut kalian... PAHAM?" Kata terakhir benar-benar memuntahkan hujan local yang paling besar untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Setelahnya mereka mengangguk berjamaah.

"Baiklah duduk dibangku yang kosong.." Printah terakhir Ibikie.

"Haik Arigatou gosaimasu.."

Setelahnya Sakura dan Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari bangku yang kosong. Naruto menemukannya satu bangku yang kosong deret nomor 3dekat jendela, disampingnya sudah ditempati seorang anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut emo. Naruto hendak duduk namun kegiatannya terhenti setelah mendengar suara dingin laki-laki berambut emo itu "Cari bangku yang lain!"

" _chih sombong sekali dia"_ Batin Naruto.

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti gadis musim semi ituke deretan bangku paling belakang. "Di situ saja.. nanti kita bisa pindah saat jam istirahat.." Katanya halus. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat siswa lain sedang fokus memandang papan tulis yang ditunjuk kasar menggunakan antenna super panjang oleh guru mereka, mata tajam laki-laki dengan gaya rambut emo yaitu Uchiha Sasuke justru lebih tertarik untuk mengamati gadis musim semi itu. Entah kenapa matanya selalu ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang imut menurut Sasuke, ia sedikit menyeringai membuat wajahnya yang sudah tampan jadi semakin tampan. _"Tak lama lagi kau akan bertahta di sampingku Akasuna Sakura.."_ Batin Sasuke tangannya menyapu halus kursi kosong disampingnya.

 _Skip_

Sekarang saat istirahat Sakura merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya ia melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk menyalin kata-kata di papan tulis ke dalam buku catatannya. Emerald Sakura akhirnya bisa melihat keseuruhan penghuni kelas XI A, beberapa diantaranya adalah teman lamanya saat mengikuti MOS tahun lalu.

Tapi sepertinya waktu merubah semua, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyapa Sakura bahkan seolah tidak mengenal Sakura. Lihat saja Ino Yamanaka, dia adalah orang pertama yang Sakura kenal saat pertama kali mendaftar diKHS. Dulu penampilannya tidak seperti sekarang berdandan menor dengan gincu warna merah menyala menghiasi bibirnya, dua kancing baju teratas terbuka dan kuku tangan yang terpoles sempurna dengan kuteks warna hijau toska. Sedang mengobrol bersama tiga temannya yang berdandan percis sepertinya.

Wow melihatnya saja Sakura mual dan merasa jijik. _"ini sekolah bukan tempat untuk fasionshow"_ Batin Sakura.

Sasuke yang tidak mencatat apapun selama 4 jam pelajaran kimia dan sejarah kini memainkan ponselnya ajakan dari Gaara ke kantinpun ia tolak tadi. Kini Sasuke menatap lagi tempat Sakura duduk, mata onixsnya bertemu pandang dengan emerald Sakura yang kebetulan sedang menatap juga ke arah Sasuke. Sangat lama sampai Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miring pada Sakura.

Dan blush.. Sakura merona melihat wajah imut Sasuke. Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang membuat ia langsung menoleh dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo panjang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai.." Sapa gadis dengan iris amesthy itu. "Hai.." Sapa Sakura juga dengan semangat. Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan catatannya menatap gadis yang sedang bertegur sapa dengan Sakura. Safir Naruto membulat melihat gadis dengan helaian indigo itu.

"Hai.. juga Naruto-kun.." Naruto mendongkak mendapat sapaan dari gadis bermarga Hyuga itu. "Hai Hinata.." Balas Naruto.

"Huah.. kalian sudah saling kenal?" Sakura yang merasa agak canggung dengan sikap Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Iya begitu lah..ayah kami saling kenal" Balas Hinata.

"Oh.. begitu, boleh aku panggil Hinata kan?" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut jabat tangan oleh Hinata. "Tentu Sakura-chan boleh aku panggil begitu kan?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm.. tentu saja kita kan teman.." Sakura tersenyum ceria, ia kemudian meraih ponselnya yang beberapa kali bergetar tadi. Ia membuka akun Line dan membalas pesan singkat dari Tenten yang menyuruhnya untuk kekantin.

"Ne Sakuke-kun ayo kita kekantin.." Ino mengelayut manja di lengan kekar Sasuke. Bukan hal baru lagi bagi Sasuke saat jam-jam istirahat seperti ini ia pasti akan diganggu oleh mantan kekasihnya yang ia kencani selama 2 minggu. Sasuke yang merasa bosan menurunkan tangan Ino yang mengelayut manja padanya.

"Cih.. menjauh dariku" dengan nada dingin Sasuke berujar ia mendeatglear Ino dengan tatapan mematikannya namun gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang itu seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya berjalan angkuh menuju bangku Sakura.

"Akasuna Sakura.." Suara berat milik Sasuke membuat Hinata,Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Iya.?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan tak lama Sakura kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke. Sakura pikir Sasuke akan mengajaknya berkenalan namun nyatanya tidak Sasuke justru menariknya ke pelukannya setelahnya Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari kelas.

"SASUKE.." Ino berteriak histeris setelah melihat mantan kekasihnya itu menggandeng tangan Sakura pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hal itu membuat Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto tahu Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang siswa yang tak kalah populernya dengan Sakura semua orang tau siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, dan ia juga dicap sebagai playboy yang kerap gonta ganti pasangan. Jadi saat Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi Naruto tau pasti Sasuke sudah menargetkan Sakura sebagai gadisnya.

" _kuso aku kalah cepat darinya"_ Batin Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata melongo tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Hei pantat lepaskan Uchiha.." Sakura yang diseret sepanjang koridor merasa tangannya mulai sakit dan ia merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di koridor sekolah. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat sakura membentur punggung keras Sasuke.

"Kua tau namaku?" Sasuke berujar senyum miring tercetak di wajahnya. "Siapa juga yang tidak kenal denganmu Uchiha Playboy.." Desis Sakura. Ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana cara Sasuke menolak pernyataan cinta dari temannya yang begitu kasar sehingga menyakiti hati temannya sampai menangis meraung-raung hanya gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu.

Bersambung…

Segitu dulu ye.. kalau nggak nyambung tak delet lagi terus posting lagi yang baru wkwkwk..

Pokoknya Sakura akan berakhir sama Naruto kok disini aku hanya pakek Sasuke buat pemanas aja[]

Aku buatnya agak cepet-cepet maaf kalau ada typo nggak sempet baca ulang karena ada uas satu minggu lagi..

Jadi see you next chap.. terima kasi juga buat temen-temen yang udah follow dan favo buat chap ini juga yang udah review makasi..

Paijo Payah, N.S LOVER'S, Monkey D Ryota, Ae Hatake, Dear God.


	3. Kok dia kelihatan keren ya?

Summery : Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.

Note : Kalian bebas membenci atau menyukai fic ini karena sy tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur kalian.

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan maaf ya bagi beberapa pihak, saya disini menggunakan beberpa 'merek' buat mendukung alur dari fic ini. Saya nggak ada maksud apapun, ini semua demi mendukung jalannya fanfic ini semoga nyaman bacanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Pangeran Gitar Putih**

Saatini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada dikantin duduk berdua di meja paling pojok. Banyak suara bisik-bisik tidak jelas dari para penghuni kantin yang membicarakan duo SS itu. Tenten dan Temari yang kebetulan juga ada dikantin dibuat heran dengan kemunculan Sakura yang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Mereka tidak berani menyapa Sakura karena ada Sasuke si berandal playboy sekolah, Nyali mereka seketika menciut.

"Aik.. bukannya dia, adik Sasori si selegram itu ya?" Gara bicara pada Shikamaru, tangannya menunjuk arah pojok dimana ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ah.. iya kau benar." Shikamaru memicingkan matanya guna pandangannya terfokus pada objek yang dimaksud. "Tadi katanya si- ayam itu tidak mau kekantin, sekarang dia malah membawa cewek ke sini.." Gara menopang dagunya sembari menyeruput capuccino pesannannya yang sudah habis setengah.

"Cih.. si-ayam nggak bisa lihat cewek mulus dikit aja.. langsung disamber" Gara bergumam pelan, Shikamari hanya mendengus sesaat. "Itu akan menambah panjang daftar gadis yang ia kencani tahun ini.. aku duluan ya.." Sehabis bicara demikian Shikamaru berdiri lantas pergi meninggalkan Gara yang masih termenung memikirkan nasibnya sebagai jomblo.

"Aku juga mau PDKT dengan Sakura..." Lirih Gara, matanya tidak kuat melihat calon gebetannya sudah digebet duluan oleh rivalnya itu. "Aku juga tidak kalah tamvan dari si-ayam.." Lagi Gara berucap lirih, beginilah jika ia terlalu sering menonton film korea ia selalu terbawa perasaan alias Baper.

Setelah tadi Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi dari kelas, ia mengajak Sakura ke kantin bagaimanapun kantin adalah tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya yang sudah mulai merasa kelaparan karena tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan. Dan Sakura sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu terbukti gadis mata emerald itu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang (karena tangan Sakura ditarik Sasuke).

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah mulus Sakura yang tanpa jerawat itu, membuat Sakura yang menyantap nasi kare itu merasa risih. Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang memegang hp langsung mengambil gambar Sakura yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Setelahnya Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya setelah mendengar bunyi CREEK dari ponsel Sasuke. _"aku harus bisa membuat dia suka padaku"_ batin Sasuke.

"Jarang-jarang ada bidadari makan dengan lahapnya.." Kata Sasuke kemudian ia menyeruput jus tomat yang ia pesan tadi. Sakura memicingkan matanya juriga, _"laki-laki seperti Sasuke sangat berbahaya"_ Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan iner Sakura.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kata-katamu sangat mainstrim tuan Uchiha.." Balas Sakura ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menyenderkan bahunya yang ramping di sandaran kursi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu kebal dengan kata-kata pujian, mengingat kau begitu sempurna sehingga kau menganggap perkataanku begitu mainstrim nona.." Dengan kurang ajarnya, tangan Sasuke mengamit tangan kanan Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit syok dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik kembali tangannya dan berdiri berkaca pinggang menatap curiga Sasuke. "Dengar ya pantat! jangan SKSA denganku… aku tau tujuanmu, hanya membuatku menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya gadis yang kau permainkan" Setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasuke neyilangkan kakinya dan menyender di kursi.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sayang.. duduklah dulu dan temani aku disini, makananmu juga belum habis Sakura.." Sasuke dengan tampang cool menyibak helaian mahkota hitamnya dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah, kau bukan tipeku!" Setelah berkata demikian Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dengan tampang kesal Sasuke menendang meja kantin dengan kakinya yang masih tersilang. "Jangan sok jual mahal padaku Sakura.. mari kita lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan dari godaan pesona tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.." Bisik Sasuke, seketika tampangnya berubah datar dan sorot matanya menajam.

Saat ini seluruh siswa sedang kusyuk belajar di kelas masing-masing termasuk juga Naruto dan Sakura, mereka masih duduk berdua dibangku belakang. Walau keadaan mulai canggung mereka rasakan sekarang. Dan karena belum ada guru yang mengajar, Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua ia memilih untuk bermain sosial media di ponsel pintarnya dan Naruto sepertinya juga sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headset.

Tangan ramping Sakura menari-nari diatas layar datar smartphone kesayangannya, saat ini ia sedang memilih foto selfie miliknya yang diambil direstoran kemarin bersama Tenten dan Temari.

"Uah.. yang ini aku kelihatan cantik.." Sakura bergumam pelan melihat fotonya sedang tersenyum imut diapit oleh, Tenten yang menjulurkan lidahnya menatap kamera dan Temari yang berpose V jarinya menutupi mulutnya. Ia kemudian membuka aplikasi Instagram untuk mengUpload foto tadi tak lupa juga ia membubuhi dengan caption yang menarik dan menandai temannya difoto.

Tak butuh waktu lama dengan sinyal jaringan 4G yang super cepat foto tadi sudah terunggah di akun Instagram Sakura. Kurang dari 2 menit foto yang terunggah sudah mendapat like/spam sebanyak 50 kali dan beberapa komentar. Sakura membaca satu-persatu komentar yang masuk mulai dari komentar yang bersifat positif sampai yang negatif.

Seperti Deidara, dia adalah orang pertama yang memberi spam dan komentar pada foto yang dipublis oleh Sakura diikuti dengan beberapa emotikon lucu lebay ala Deidara membuat Sakura terkikik geli, Sakura tidak mungkin membalas komentar dari Deidara karena jika ia melakukannya maka akan panjang urusannya Deidara tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk membuat ponselnya bergetar karena notifikasi pesan masuk darinya dan pasti hal itu akan menggangu hari tentaram milik Sakura.

Beberapa dekit kemudian sang-kakak (Sasori) juga menulis komentar tentang betapa manisnya senyum adik musim seminya itu. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga membubuhkan tulisannya di kolom komentar memuji betapa cantiknya senyum natural dirinya. Walaupun Sakura belum menerima permintaan following dari Sasuke.

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengkerutkan keningnya bagaimana tidak, orang baru yang ia temui dan bersetatus sebagai mantan kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menuliskan sebuah komentar yang pedas padanya. InoYamanaka : Saku_Akasuna "hei. Nona dada rata! Jangan sok cantik lo ya.. udah numpang popularitas dari kakak lo dan sekarang lo mau menggaet kekasih gue? Ngaca donk nggak punya kaca dirumah?! Nggak nyadar tuh jidat udah seluas lapangan golf ? dasar cewek jalang lo.. !"

Kurang lebih begitulah cacian yang ditulis oleh putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu, membuat darah Sakura mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dengan wajah mulai menekuk dan mata menajam Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Iya Sakura juga seorang manusia biasa ia akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit hati dan penghinaan atas dirinya yang melukai batinnya. Dengan cepat jari rampingnya menutup akun instagramnya dan beralih pada wattpad saat ini mood Sakura sangat buruk dan sekarang ia ingin menghibur diri dengan membaca cerita fanficsi dari berbagai tema favoritnya persetan dengan komentar buruk yang menjek-jelekan namanya di luar sana toh belum tentu penilaian orang itu benar terhadap dirinya.

Yap, Sakura sudah kebal dengan bulian haters tentang semua foto unggahan di akun pribadinya, walaupun tak jarang juga ia harus sampai menahan emosinya karena cacian pedas dari haters pembuli. Awalnya Sakura sempat menangis di pelukan kakaknya karena mendapat cacian pedas dari orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab itu dan Sasori? Jangan ditanya lagi jika ada hal-hal yang membuat adiknya menangis apalagi sampai mengancam keselamatan maka Sasori lah orang pertama yang akan menjadi pelindung Sakura menumpas habis orang yang membuat adiknya itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasori bilang dia sudah memblokir beberapa akun milik haters namun kenyataannya masih saja ada orang yang setia menjadi pengikut gelap yang peduli dengan segala kegiatan Sakura.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan musik melaui headset hanya saja ia merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana ke Sakura. Seperti sekarang ia harus menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena kehadiran Sakura.

" _Gimana ya? masak situasinya jadi krik begini sih… ajak ngobrol nggak ya? tapi ngobrol apa? Aduh Sakura masih sibuk lagi…."_ Batin Naruto. Ia dari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura yang sibuk dengan hp-nya. Safirnya kemudian memandang ke arah depan tepat ke kursi Sasuke dan mata tajam onix beradu dengan mata safir sipit keduanya memancarkan kilatan listrik yang hanya dilihat mereka berdua.

" _lihat saja Uchiha aku akan membuat Sakura suka padaku dengan caraku sendiri.."_ Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum miring menghina Sasuke. _"Jangan senang dulu pirang, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang.."_ Batin Sasuke dengan seringai penuh percaya diri.

"Selamat siang anak-anak.." Sapa seorang guru cantik dengan rambut hitam dan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Semua siswa yang tadinya mengobrol dengan hebohnya (gank Yamanaka) dan siswa yang tidur serta siswa yang bermain uno dipojokan langsung berhamburan ke bangku masing-masing. Sakura juga meletakkan hp-nya ke kolong meja dan Naruto yang mencabut headset dari telinganya.

"Selamat siang sensei.." Balas mereka semua. "Hari ini kita langsung praktek ke ruang musik, karena teori sudah ibuk ajarkan di semester lalu.. dan minggu depan ibuk akan adakan ujian praktek seni musik. " Setelah berujar demikian guru yang bernama Shizuka itu, meninggalkan kelas. Sontak membuat isi kelas riuh lagi, Ino dengan cepat mengamit tangan kekar Sasuke agar tidak lari mengejar Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, ia berjalan gontai menyeret kakinya mengikuti tarikan Ino.

"Cantik-cantik ternyata guru itu galaknya mintak ampun.." Celetuk Gara, ia berjalan bersama Hinata tangannya tersimpan rapi di kedua saku celananya. Sedangkan Hinata ia membawa buku berisi lagu-lagu nasional yang ia bawa di depan dadanya.

"Hmm.. mungkin karena belum menikah, Shizuka sensei sikapnya agak terlalu sok mengatur dan galak.." Sahut Hinata."Kau benar Hinata semoga dia menjadi perawan tua.." Lanjut Gara.

Sakura kembali mengambil ponselnya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto, iya hari pertama hanya Naruto yang netral padanya sikapnya tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti Sasuke dan Sakura suka itu.

Dengan inisiatif yang numpang lewat dikepala pirangnya Naruto mencoba mengobrol lagi dengan Sakura. _"Ternyata menyukai seorang yang populer begini rasanya… Ngenes bro.."_ Batin Naruto.

"Sakura boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Suara lembut Naruto membuat Sakura seketika menoleh ke samping mengamati wajah tampan si-lawan bicara.

"Tanyakan saja tidak perlu sungkan Naruto.." Balas Sakura, tanganya digunakan untuk menyelipkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. _"Astaga.. imut sekali, aku jadi semakin menyukainya.."_ iner Naruto bersorak.

"Sakura di sekolah ini ada ekskul apa saja? Maklum aku baru pindah satu bulan yang lalu, jadi tidak terlalu tau tentang itu.."

"Kalau di KHS banyak sekali ekskulnya kalau setauku sih.. cowok itu lebih banyak pilih atletik, basket, futsal, dan renang…" Jelas Sakura.

"Begitu ya? apa disini ada klub musik atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka bersekolah di sekolah umum ia dulu sudah mendaftar di sekolah suwasta yang memiliki jurusan pengembangan minat bermusik. tapi karena ayahnya tidak suka Naruto yang menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memeti gitar dan bermain dengan not-not balok jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus bersekolah disekolah umum.

"Hmm.. kalau itu sih ada, hanya saja klub itu dikelola oleh kakak kelas yang sekarang akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan aku rasa klub itu akan fakum sebentar.."

"Jadi begitu ya? dimana aku bisa mendaftar ya?"

"Kalau kau mau ikut mungkin bisa tanya Shizuka sensei.. dia kan guru sekaligus Pembina klub musik sekolah.." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum ringan membuat Naruto yang melihatnya semakin klepek-klepek dibuatnya.

"Naruto apa kau suka musik ?"

"Kalau itu sih.. aku suka, ehh termasuk hoby sih tapi bukan begitu juga.. err gimana jelasinnya ya.. intinya aku sangat suka musik" Naruto bicara belepotan dengan rangkaian kata-kata ambulradul. Sakura tertawa ringan dengan sikap Naruto.

"Kau ini.. cukup jawab _'ia aku sangat menyukai musik.'_ Begitu saja susah hahaha." Sakura menyikut gemas pinggang Naruto.

"Hehehe.. habisnya aku suka musik sampai tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.. tapi yang jelas aku lebih menyukaimu.." Naruto tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish.. kau ini, setidaknya jangan jadikan aku gadis gampangan ya.." Sakura tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Yosh… itu tidak mungkin terjadi tenang saja Sakura-chan.. boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Hm.. tentu kita akan jadi teman yang akrab.. aku suka gaya bicaramu yang riang dan bersahabat pada semua orang.." Sakura berujar riang.

"Wuah.. apa aku begitu? Baguslah dan syukurlah kau suka.." Naruto benar-benar senang mendapat pujian? Entahlah apa namanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, yang jelas Naruto sudah seperti diterbangkan ke awan oleh Sakura.

Dan akhirnya semua siswa kelas XI A sampai di ruang musik, Naruto yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan matanya membulat melihat ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan hiasan dinding penuh dengan poster bertuliskan symbol beberapa not balok dan tiga rak besar berisi alat-alat lengkap satu pleton marchingband, disampingnya ada dua piano klasik berwarna hitam dan sekitar 5 deret gitar dengan beberapa jenis nada suara. Yang paling akhir yang Naruto lihat adalah satu set alat band. Serta beberpa kursi dan meja di pojok ruangan membuat kesan yang begitu lega disana.

"Apa semua hadir hari ini?" Guru berparas cantik itu mengabsen satu-persatu muridnya. Setelahnya ia memberikan pengarahan pada seluruh siswanya ia membagikan lembaran kertas berisi lagu-lagu yang sudah di aransemen.

"Baiklah sekarang ibuk akan bagikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi lagu yang sudah di aransemen, kalian boleh pelajari lagu ini sebagai bahan pertunjukan kalian minggu depan atau pilihan kedua kalian bisa membuat sendiri lagu aransemen yang akan dibawakan minggu depan. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Setelah selesai membagikan kertas guru, cantik berambut hitam itu berdecak pinggang mengamati raksi heboh anak didiknya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti cara membaca not balok yang tertulis di lagu aransemen itu.

Ruangan musik yang luas itu begitu bising oleh obloran heboh siswa kelas XI A yang belum siap atau memang tidak begitu paham dengan maksud dari guru muda berkacamata.

"Ahh.. jadi kita harus transilite symbol-simbol bahasa cina ini ke dalam lagu ? yang benar saja aku tidak mengerti.." Gara yang pertama protes, disamping Gara ada Sasuke yang hanya memandang datar kertas pemberian guru muda itu sedangkan Naruto terlihat begitu semangat dengan arahan guru Shizuka.

"Terserah.. aku tidak peduli" Dengan tampang datar Sasuke menyahuti Gara, laki-laki emo itu kemudian duduk di bangku yang memang sudah ada di ruangan itu memainkan ponselnya dengan kalem. Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke langsung memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel dan mengunggahnya di media sosial miliknya.

"Hei.. Sasuke.? Orang itu benar-benar.." Gara menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ditinggal Sasuke. Sakura memandang bingung kertas ditangannya ia balikkan posisi kertas itu dan dimiringkannya lagi melihat dari berbagai sisi namun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara membaca not yang tertulis.

Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi dan sukses mengintruksi semua orang disana. "Ano.. Sensei saya mau bertanya, apa tugas ini dikerjakan per-individu?" Sulung Hyuga itu bertanya penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan yang bagus Hyuga-san.. tugas ini saya bebaskan kalian bisa tampil individu dan berkelompok. Tapi kalau berkelompok pastikan setiap orang bekerja menyelesaikan tugas, jika ada anggota kelompok yang tidak bekerja kalian bisa memberitau saya. Akan dipastikan mereka yang tidak bekerja akan mendapat nilai F di raport semester depan," Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar semua siswa menganggu berjamaah tak terkecuali Sasuke yang melotot mendengar penuturan guru cantik itu.

Ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Sasuke ia tidak pandai dalam bidang bermusik apalagi musikalisasi, dan aransemen apalah yang membuat dahinya yang indah berkerut itu pria sejati buktinya ia berhasil menjadi kapten tim basket dan leader klub pendaki KHS serta kandidat calon ketua OSIS angkatan ke-75 KHS (pilihan sepupunya Uchiha Obito yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS angkatan sebelumnya) tapi, dibalik itu semua selalu saja ada mis-dari seorang Uchiha yang sudah ditakdirkan lahir dengan kejeniusan dan kesempurnaan yaitu : Ia tidak suka bernyanyi atau bahkan menyentuh alat-alat musik ia sangat benci itu.

Orang ferfecsionis seperti Uchiha memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi bila menyangkut hal prestasi dan popularits di sekolah. Jika ia mendapat nilai F pada pelajaran musik ini maka hal itu akan menghancurkan imej-nya sebagai siswa yang multitelen dan super keren satu sekolahan. Dan yang paling parah jika hal itu sampai terdengar oleh telinga ayahnya maka dapat dipastikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan dicoret secara permanen dari daftar penerima warisan harta keluarga.

" _sial aku harus bagaimana?"_ Batin Sasuke gelisah saat ini ia benar-benar bingung, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar mentap ke depan pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah pada gadis berambut merah muda didepannya yang sepertinya juga sedang kebibungan sama seperti dirinya.

" _tunggu dulu.. aku bisa memanfaat situasi ini agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura.. ide yang bagus Sasuke.."_ Batin Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memuji kejeniusan otaknya. Sasuke menyeringai menatap punggung gadis gebetannya itu.

Tak lama Ino kemudian mengacungkan tangannya meminta antensi sang guru. "Sensei jadi kita bebas menentukan rekan duet kita ya?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya tadi Yamanaka-san?" Shizuka menatap tajam Ino, " Dan tolong bisakah kau benahi penampilanmu? Itu sangat tidak cocok mencerminkan penampilan seorang siswi KHS.. jika mau ikut pelajaran saya tolonglah berpenampilan yang sopan.." dengan tampang bengis Guru berkaca mata itu memberikan peringatan pertama walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Tuh kan aku bilang juga apa? Jangan bertanya guru itu sensitive Ino.." Rekan Ino yang berambut hitam dikuncir menyenggol lengannya memperingatkan. Ujung-ujungnya mereka juga yang akan kena semprot omelan guru karena satu genk dengan Ino.

"Berisik, apa salahnya ? tadi katanya jika tidak mengerti boleh bertanya.." Ino juga tak kalah ngotot tetapi ia tidak berani bicara seperti itu di depan gurunya ia malah marah-marah pada temannya.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan sukses membuat semuanya beralih menatapnya "Sensei saya mau bertanya, jadi apa kita boleh bermain arkustik saja atau kita harus bernyanyi juga?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Akasuna Sakura, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di kelas lain peraturannya sama.. kalian boleh bermain arkustik dengan semua alat-alat musik yang ada diruangan ini dan jika kalian memilih untuk bernyanyi tanpa iringan instrument kalian bisa mengolah vocal kalian agar menjadi suatu ciri khas suara yang enak untuk didengar." Sahut Shizuka. Dan disambut anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah sepertinya semua sudah mengerti, jadi kalian bisa mulai mengerjakan tugas sekarang sampai waktu pelajaran kita habis satu setengah jam lagi. Gunakan alat yang kalian butuhkan dan jangan lupa letakkan kembali jika sudah selesai menggunakannya.." Guru itu berjalan ke bangku yang kosong dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana mengawasi anak didiknya yang ribut mencari pasangan duet dan sibuk mencoba beberapa alat musik membuat ruangan itu penuh dengan kebisingan.

Sakura dan Hinata duduk berdua mereka mencoba untuk mengertikan cara membaca not dan mencari ide lagu-lagu yang cocok mereka bawakan perfom nanti. Gara juga kelihatan frustasi, otaknya selalu gagal mengartikan maksud Google yang ia gunakan untuk membantu tugasnya. Sasuke mengamati Sakura dari jauh karena ia sudah diculik oleh mantan kekasihnya untuk berduet bareng.

Naruto mengambil salah satu gitar yang menarik perhatiannya, saat ini dikepalanya sudah ada sebuah lagu bagus yang akan ia bawakan minggu depan. Ia mengatur nada gitar dan memetik senarnya lembut menghasilkan suara yang ia inginkan. Pandangannya beralih ke tempat Sakura duduk, senyum lima jari membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Gitar tadi ia kalungkan di punggungnya dan perlahan menghampiri gadis yang membuat hatinya selalu cenat-centut setiap saat.

Sakura terkejut sesaat setelah ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menarik lengannya. Setelahnya ia melihat si-pelaku yang memamerkan cengiran bodoh dan Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya pertanda meminta penjelasan. Hinata pun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sesaat setelah tau siapa yang mengganggu Sakura, ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan khusyuk.

"Ikut aku sebentar Sakura.." Suara baritone milik Naruto mengalun dengan lembut membuat Sakura tak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Kita mau kemana?" Sakura mengikuti arahan Naruto.

"Hanya ke bangku yang kosong.." Sahut Naruto, setelahnya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di bangku pilihan Naruto di bagian pojok dekat dengan tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Ayo kita menyanyi bersama, kau suka lagu Let Her Go (Pasanjer) Sakura?" Naruto bertanya, tangannya menarik gitar yang bertengger di punggungnya. Sakura mengangguk antusias "Tapi aku kurang hafal liriknya.."

Naruto mulai memetik gitarnya dimulai dari kunci F, G, Am, G, F, G, G, F, G, Am, G, F, G, Am. sebagai intro, membuat Sakura tertegun kagum apalagi ditambah senyum manis yang membingkai wajahnya yang tampan membuat wajah Sakura seketika bersemu merah.

" _Kok dia kelihatan keren ya?"_ Batin Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat intro Naruto memberi anggukan pada Sakura untuk mulai bernyanyi. Sakura melirik beberapa kali handphonenya yang ia gunakan untuk mencari lirik lagu Her Let Go di google.

Sakura vokal

 _Well you only need the light when it s burning low,_

 _Only miss the sun when it s starts to snow,_

 _Only know your lover when you let her go,_

 _Only know you ve been high when you re feeling low,_

 _Only hate the road when you re missin home,_

 _Only know your lover when you ve let her go,_

 _And you let her go…_

Setelah Sakura bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya diiringi oleh arkustik gitar dari Naruto semua orang memandang mereka, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang begitu kelihatan marah melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Sakura yang begitu menikmati duet ala mereka.

Sasuke ingin menghampiri Sakura, namun tanganya ditarik keras oleh Ino membuat pantatnya harus duduk kembali di bangku. Sasuke berdecik, entah apa yang membuat dirinya masih tidak bisa banyak berkutik di hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. Apakah Sasuke Uchiha disantet dengan guna-guna oleh Yamanaka Ino, siapa yang tau? Atau perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura hanya sebatas sebuah ambisi semata ?

Hanya helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibir seksi Sasuke, ia ingin memiliki Sakura tapi kadang Sasuke juga takluk dihadapan Ino Yamanaka, walaupun hubungan mereka sudah kandas satu minggu yang lalu.

Naruto menebar senyum pada Sakura tangannya masih setia memetik gitar, mengalunkan nada intro selanjutnya dan Sakura juga mulai menggoyangkan badannya gadis berambut senada warna bunga sakura itu sepertinya sudah mulai menikmati alur.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura.." cicit Naruto pelan, ia ingin mendapatkan hati Sakura dengan cara-nya sendiri, yaitu membuat gadis musim semi itu perlahan-lahan menyukainya dengan cara yang sederhana, maka cinta yang tulus akan ia dapatkan. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto percayai.

TBC

Astaga super duper sial…

Seminggu ini sebenarnya aku punya banyak banget waktu luang, hanya saja carjer laptopku rusak jadi laptopku pakum nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain..

Dan buat typo pasti lah ada aja di chap 3 ini, tapi tak apalah semoga readers bisa maklum hehehehe..

Tapi yang jelas aku mau ngucapin makasi buat temen-temen yang udah mau review, follow, dan fav cerita ini yee…

Loray 29 alus, (guest :), Amel, Dear God, :, Eleorans, narusaku29, Ae Hatake, Paijo Payah, N.S LOVER'S, Uzumaki hikaru, Etrama D Raizel, Monkey D Ryota, Refier, hikanee, CEKBIOAURORAN, Geki uzumaki, Samuel Kudo, akbarjr121, himmmecchi, tonyfa77.

Makasi banyak ya kalian adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu ingin cepet-cepet lanjut Fanfic ini…


	4. singa alfa, tikus dan monster jelek

Summery : Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.

Note : Kalian bebas membenci atau menyukai fic ini karena sy tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur kalian.

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan maaf ya bagi beberapa pihak, saya disini menggunakan beberpa 'merek' buat mendukung alur dari fic ini. Saya nggak ada maksud apapun, ini semua demi mendukung jalannya fanfic ini semoga nyaman bacanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Pangeran Gitar Putih**

Naruto membereskan gitar yang dipakainya tadi sesuai dengan instruksi guru Shizuka, setelah jam pelajaran seni musik selesai. Duetnya dengan Sakura juga lumayan walaupun di tengah lagu Sakura salah menyayi karena melompati satu bait lirik. Menurut Naruto tidak apa-apa sih toh yang tadi hanya latihan saja. Sakura mengamati punggung Naruto yang masih menaruh gitar di tempatnya semula dan senyum itu belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Sakura tadi merasa sedikit malu karena salah lirik, padahal semua atensi menuju pada mereka (Naruto dan Sakura) aish.. sayang sekali ya?

Semua orang telah kembali ke kelas mereka di XI A, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan dikoridor yang sepi bel pulang sudah berkumandang tepat saat guru Shizuka menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan musik. tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selain hasil duet mereka dan Naruto meninta Sakura untuk satu tim dengannya dalam tugas yang diberikan guru Shizuka, Sakura mau-mau saja satu tim dengan Naruto soalnya ia sendiri belum menemukan partner dalam tugas itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikelas, mata Naruto tertuju pada sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit putih dan berambut emo hitam yang menyender tepat di bangku milik Sakura kedua tangan laki-laki itu bersemayam disaku celananya tak lupa dengan tas selempang mahal khas distro yang bertengger di bahunya membuat tampilan lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu terlihat super duper keren.

" _Dasar Uchiha… dia tidak memberikan aku kesempatan berdua dengan Sakura.."_ batin Naruto

Dengan tenang Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang ia ingat kalau dirinya mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan seisi kelas bersama Sakura. Tangan tan-nya meraih sapu ijuk yang terletak di kolong meja belakang tempat alat-alat kebersihan diletakkan.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Naruto menyapu lantai dari belakang, tanganya sedikit kaku menggerakkan tongkat sapu ijuk. Sebagai laki-laki Naruto jarang melakukan kegiatan yang satu ini pasalnya setiap ia ingin membantu ibunya bersih-bersih rumah selalu saja niat baiknya itu ditolak oleh ibunya. Dan alhasil Naruto akan sibuk satu hari pull dikamarnya dan hanya sesekali membantu berjualan di toko milik ibunya.

Begitu juga Sakura, gadis itu terkejut melihat penampakan Sasuke, namun setelahnya ia mengabaikan keberadaan pangeran sekolah itu, ia melihat Naruto yang menyapu dengan gaya yang aneh membuat ia terkikik kecil. Sakura hampir saja lupa kalau ia mendapat hukuman yang sama dengan Naruto. Niat awal Sakura yang ingin langsung pulang sirna dan ia memilih untuk berjalan kebelakang membantu Naruto.

Ketika hendak lewat ke belakang tangannya dicekal oleh Sasuke. Onix dan emerald itu bertemu sesaat dan Sakura berdecik kesal. "Ayolah Sasuke berhenti menggangguku.." desah Sakura lelah.

"Aku tidak menggangumu, aku hanya mau mengajakmu pulang bersama.. apa aku salah?" si-pampan membela diri ia sedikit menunduk guna melihat wajah cantik Sakura. Ohh.. ayolah Sasuke lumayan lama menunggu kedatangan Sakura dan ia sudah bersusah payah untuk mendepak si-penggangu berambut blonde bermata aquamarine yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri.. aku tidak butuh tumpangan.." Sakura mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya memandang datar Sakura "Dan kalau kau ingat, aku ini masih harus membersihkan seisi kelas bersama Naruto.." Selesai mengucapkan kaliamat itu Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang berdecik kesal. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Sakura, Ibikie sensei hanya menggertakmu.. lagi pula untuk apa ada cleaning services disekolah kalau siswanya yang harus membersihkan kelas mereka? Aku benar kan?" Sasuke berusaha tersenyum imut namun kelihatannya malah sebaliknya dan ia memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sakura.

"Tapi ini bagian dari hukumanku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan hukumannya sendiri.. sudah sana pulang!.." Sakura yang berada dekat dengan Sasuke dapat mencium bau parfum yang digunakan lelaki Uchiha itu perpaduan antara coklat dan daun mins begitu manis dan hampir membuat Sakura terbuai.

Gadis Akasuna itu berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, hasilnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak kebelakang dan malah Sasuke mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke Sakura.

"Kau ini ya.." Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Sakura sampai merah. "Aww.. apa yang kau lakukan.. Sakit.. " Sakura merengek dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang berdenyut akibat tangan nakal Sasuke.

"Ayolah.. sekali saja.." Desak Sasuke lagi. Sakura menatap nyalang Sasuke, namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Naruto sudah menyapu setengah dari isi kelas, ia menatap Sasuke datar, genggaman tangannya menguat pada gagang sapu. "Berhenti mengangunya, Uchiha!" Naruto yang geram akhirnya mendekat ke tempat SasuSaku. Sasuke hanya menatap malas Naruto yang notabena lebih pendek sekira 5 cm darinya.

"Kau lagi, jangan ikut campur ya!" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan pandangannya beralih pada Naruto. Sakura yang bebas telah melongos pergi mengambil sapu lain dan melanjutkan kerja Naruto yang tertunda, tangannya yang ringkih menyapu lantai dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera pulang dan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan mengerikan milik Sasuke.

"Sakura sudah bilang tadi kalau dia tidak mau pulang bersamamu.. kau itu tuli atau apa?" Kelar sudah nasib Naruto saat ini, ia tau kalau Sasuke adalah salah satu dari karateka yang memengang sabuk hitam dan dari cerita yang ia dengar Sasuke juga sering membuat keonaran yang berakibat pada babak-belurnya sang lawan. Bukannya sok jadi pahlawan atau apa, hanya saja Naruto tidak suka cara Sasuke yang terlalu SKSA dengan Sakura menurutnya itu terlalu err.. baginya.

"Beraninya kau ya! Dengar anak baru kau itu bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura jadi jangan sok mengatur disini.." dengan nada kelewat dingin Sasuke berucap. Sebagai Uchiha kata-kata Naruto adalah sebuah penghinaan baginya.

Sakura semakin mempercepat kerjanya keringat menetes di dahinya yang sedikit lebar. Ia merasa kalau atmosfir didalam kelas sudah semakin panas. Bangku dan mejanya ia singkirkan dengan cepat dan ia hanya menyapu pada bagian yang kotor saja. Tangannya yang bersih ia gunakan untuk memungut sampah yang dikumpulkan dari menyapu tadi dengan cepat ia membuangnya ke belelakang dimana ada tempat sampah yang memang sudah disiapkan.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura, tapi menurutku dia terlalu risih jika dekat denganmu apa kau begitu tidak peka dengan sikap Sakura terhadapmu?" Masih tidak mau kalah Naruto entah kenapa berani menyahuti Sasuke.

Sasuke geram kedua tangannya menarik kuat kerah baju Naruto hingga kaki Namikaze muda itu melayang 3 cm diatas lantai. Dan membuat leher Naruto tercekat kuat. Sasuke meyeringai atas kemenangannya, baginya Naruto hanya tikus pengganggu, jadi kalau sekarang diberi pelajaran maka seterusnya tikus itu tidak akan merusak rencananya.

"Kau hanya tikus kecil.. berani sekali mentang singa alfa seperti ku… sadarlah posisimu sekarang!.." Sasuke tertawa jahat dan menyeringai, matanya tajam mengintimidasi Naruto tangan putih Sasuke mencekik lebih keras membuat Naruto meronta namun nihil ia tidak bisa melepaskan tangan berotot milik Sasuke.

"Khuusoo.." Erang Naruto nafasnya tercekat.

Sakura melempar sapunya asal ia menyambar tas ransel anello hitam miliknya dan tas ransel milik Naruto setelahnya ia menendang kaki Sasuke tepatnya di bagian tulang kering-nya. Membuat Sasuke kaget dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Naruto.

"Aaahkk.." Pekik Sasuke ia memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kemudian ia mendongkak melihat Sakura yang berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi!.." Seru Sakura namun karena Naruto masih terbatuk dan tersengal-sengal menghirup udara membuat Sakura menggeram panik. "Aduhh..Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan wajah marah Sasuke mencengkram kuat tangan Sakura. "Mau pergi kemana Sayang.." Suara dingin Sasuke membuat Sakura merinding.

Naruto berdiri dan menendang kuat tangan Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu mengerang lagi. Ia menarik Sakura setelahnya remaja dengan warna rambut yang kontras itu berlari cepat meninggalkan kelas dan menyisakan Sasuke yang kesakitan.

Suara derap kaki yang saling bersautan menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah. Rambut Naruto bergoyang ke belakang karena ia berlari cukup kencang disampingnya ada Sakura dengan keadaan yang sama hanya saja ia sedikit kerepotan menyamai langkah lebar kaki Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai diparkiran, tepatnya didepan motor klx hijau milik Naruto. Di parkiran luas KHS hanya menyisakan beberapa kendaraan termasuk mobil Jass-RS putih milik Sasuke dan motor klx milik Naruto.

Dengan nafas tersengal Sakura dan Naruto mengelap keringat mereka bersamaan pandangan mereka bertemu Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya dan menghelap hidungnya. "Trimakasih Sakura.." kata pertama yang Naruto ucapkan setelah mereka bebas dari Sasuke.

"Iyah.. Haahh.. aku lelah sekali.." Sakura menyerahkan tas ransel milik Naruto yang tadi dibawanya. Setelah gadis itu berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. Naruto mengangguk dan menerima ranselnya, kemudian Naruto menaiki motornya dan memakai helm standar berwarna hitam kaca helm yang masih terbuka memperlihatkan iris safir biru kepunyaan putra tunggal Namikaze itu.

"Ayo naik Sakura aku antar kau pulang.." Suara berat Naruto menyadarkan lamunan sesaat yang dialami Sakura. "Ahh.. iya-iya.." Kedua tangan Sakura berpegangan pada pundak Naruto dan sekali hentakan bokongnya mendarat sempurna di jok belakang, tak lupa juga Sakura membenahi letak rok KHS yang ia kenakan. Bagaimanapun juga motor milik Naruto terlampau tinggi bagi Sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya gadis Akasuna itu berboncengan dengan laki-kali lain selain dengan Sasori dan Ayahnya.

"Maaf ya Sakura aku tidak bawa helm lebih.." Naruto membalik kepalanya berusaha membritahu sakura. "Iya tidak apa.. tapi jangan ngebut-ngebut ya.. nanti rok ku bisa terbang.." Setelah berkata demikian entah kenapa Sakura merasakan wajahnya panas ia merasa malu. Seharusnya Sakura tidak sampai berkata begitu Naruto pasti mengerti.

Sakura membuang wajahnya kesamping, " Iya-iya nona.." Naruto hanya terkikik kecil dan setelahnya ia memacu kendaraannya keluar dari parkir KHS dan melaju menuju jalanan.

Entah kenapa detak jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkinkah ini efek dari ia membonceng Sakura? Bisa jadi, aisshh sekarang mereka berdua sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja. Itu menurut batin Naruto.

Sakura hanya diam dia duduk gelisah di belakang Naruto, gadis itu taku akan jatuh karena ia tidak bisa berpegangan pada pinggang Naruto. _"Iya kali beru kenal udah langsung peluk-peluk pinggang anak orang.."_ iner Sakura berkuasa.

Kiittt…

Suara gesekan antara ban dengan jalanan begitu nyaring. Naruto yang sempat blank tidak sadar kalau di perempatan itu lampu merah telah menyala terang dan kendaraan didepannya telah berhenti, ia kaget dengan repleks yang masih bagus Naruto menginjak rem kaki dan sedikit menekan rem tangannya alhasil motornya berhenti sebelum menubruk pantat mobil orang.

Tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke depan begitu juga dengan tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu juga kaget, Sakura terdorong ke depan membuat buah dadanya mengencet punggung lebar Naruto. "Narutoo!.." Suara Sakura cukup terdengar dari balik helm Naruto dan orang sekiar menatap heran dirinya.

"Hahaha.. maaf-maaf Sakura-chan human error.." jawab Naruto kikuk. Lampu kembali menyala sekarang warnanya hijau dan motor Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, ia tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa Sakura karena Sakura tidak memakai helm dan syukur hari ini tidak ada polisi yang berjaga diperempatan kalau ada, mereka pasti sudah kena tilang atas pelanggaran berlalu lintas.

Sakura memandu Naruto menuju rumahnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah apartemen padat penduduk tempat Sakura tinggal, tak banyak komentar dari Naruto dan Sakura juga segera mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto setelah turun dari motornya.

"Ne.. Naruto terimakasih ya, dan yang tadi itu aku juga minta maaf kau hampir saja babak belur.." Sakura melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. "Ahh.. iya sama-sama.." Naruto menyahut kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.. sampai jumpa besok.." Naruto yang tadi sempat melepaskan helmnya kembali memakainya dan menstater motor klx-nya, langsung menanjap gas menuju arah yang tadi dilewatinya. Sakura menatap kepergian motor Naruto setelah benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi barulah kemudian gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbalik menuju apartemennya yang ada dilantai 5.

Sakura mendesah ia menyeret malas kakinya yang berbalut sepatu Adidas Neo berwarna dark blu naik menuju tangga. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil benda kotak kesayangannya, mengotak atiknya sebentar dan meletakannya lagi di saku yang sama.

Sasuke Scene

Sasuke memegangi kaki dan tangannya ia berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal ini padanya. Tangannya bengkak dan memar akibat tendangan membabi buta milik Naruto.

"Kurang ajar.." Teriaknya. Tangannya yang satunya digunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya yang menghalangi pengelihatannya.

"Benar –benar keparat.. lihat saja nanti tikus sialan, dan gadis monster jelek kurang ajar.." gerutuan Sasuke terdengar diseluruh koridor yang sepi. Lelaki Uchiha itu berjalan tertatih, sesampainya diparkiran Sasuke langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat menuju rumahnya.

End Sasuke Scene.

Naruto Sampai dirumahnya ia memarkirkan motornya tepat didepan toko milik ibunya. Iyah rumah Naruto percis mirip seperti ruko, lantai satu adalah sebuah toko roti yang dikelola oleh ibunya dan dilantai dua adalah tempat tinggalnya yang terdiri dari dapur, satu kamar madi luar dan satu kamar mandi dalam, ruang tamu dan dua kamar.

Setelah melepaskan helm yang membalut kepala kuningnya, Naruto mengernyit heran ia melihat beberapa pelanggan yang keluar dari toko ibunya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Dari kejauhan nampak samar di kaca lebar toko, ibunya tengah bersujut dihadapan seseorang. Dengan cepat Naruto meletakan asal helmnya di atas motornya dan mencabut kuncinya.

Derap langkah kaki Neruto yang lebar akhirnya membawanya masuk ke dalam. Matanya melotot melihat sosok laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengannya tengah menjambak rambut pirang ibunya. Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu.. hiks, kalau aku butuh UANG, UANG, UANG!.. dengar tidak! hiks..." Dengan tubuh yang sedikit oleng si pria menjambak lebih kuat rambut si wanita membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Aku mohon Minato-kun, orang tadi adalah pelanggan pertama.. jadi toko belum ada pemasukan.."

Seolah tuli Namikaze Minato mendorong kasar istrinya hingga jidat wanita yang dinikahinya itu membentur lantai. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI HIKS.." Murka Minato masih sedikit cegukan wajahnya yang tampan sedikit bersemu merah akibat pengaruh alcohol, kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sudah terlihat kumal dan beberapa ujungnya keluar dari ikat pinggang.

Ia melempar pas bunga yang ada dihadapannya hingga pecah dan belingnya melukai tangan istrinya yang masih bersimpuh dibawah. Satu beling yang cukup besar menggelinding dan tepat berhenti di depan kaki Naruto. Minato berjalan cepat menuju kasir, mengubrak abik laci tempat penyimpanan uang. Namun nihil ia tidak menemuka apapun kecuali kertas nota tanda pembayaran tagihan listrik bulan ini.

Sorot matanya menajam, dan ia menerawang se-isi toko kemudian safirnya menangkap sosok pemuda dengan serangam KHS berdiri menunduk. Ah.. Minato ingat sekarang rupanya pemuda itu adalah anaknya, pengaruh alkohol yang ditengguknya kemarin membuat otaknya sedikit lemot.

"Ahh.. kau sudah pulang rupanya hiks.." Minato dengan langkah sempoyongan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "aishh.. hiks, anak ayah.. bagaimana sekolahnya hiks, hari ini apa menyenang-hiks..kan?" Minato masih bicara sendiri tangannya menyentuh bahu Naruto dan.

BUAKH…

Minato tersungkur menabrak bangku dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto mencengkram leher baju ayahnya dan melayangkan pukulan lagi tepat ke rahangnya. Minato pun harus merasakan punggungnya sakit akibat benturan di ujung meja.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?" Teriak Naruto. Ibunya-pun hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan air mata yang menetes deras melihat perkelahian antara ayah dan anak itu, tangannya yang terluka masih mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"KAU DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!.." Minato bersuara lantang ia menampar pipi mulus Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh sampai sudut bibir Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan berbekas lebam. "AKU BUTUH UANG, UNTUK MELANJUTKAN PERMAINAN JUDI-KU.." Naruto sedikit terdorong ke samping, Minato memanfaatkan situasi dengan merogoh kantung saku jas dan celana yang dipakai Naruto berusaha mengambil harta anaknya. "LEPASKAN AKU.." Naruto membrontak dan mendorong tubuh ayahnya hingga Minato jatuh lagi ke lantai dengan cepat Naruto menduduki tubuh besar Minato dan menghajarnya dari atas.

Tangan Naruto mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja ayahnya, "Kau itu tidak pantas disebut seorang ayah!.. kau dengar ? aku benci padamu.." teriak Naruto tepat diwajah Minato, membuat lelaki dewasa itu menutup matanya rapat.

BUAKH..

Dengan kepalan tangan penuh Naruto kembali memukul Minato hingga kini hidung mancungnya mengeluarkan darah. "Itu untuk rasa sakit hati ibu Mebuki…"

BUAKH..

Kali ini Naruto membogem ayahnya di bagian pelipis. "Itu untuk kematian ibu Kushina.."

BUAKH..

Naruto memukul rahang Minato. "Dan itu untuk rasa benciku padamu.." Dengan nada dingin Naruto berujar sinis, keringat dan air mata bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tau cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan berulah lagi, inilah sebabnya ia harus pindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan sekolah karena ayahnya yang memiliki hobi berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan membuat hutang disana-sini sehingga mereka menjadi incara depkolektor.

Pukulan keras Naruto yang terakhir membuat Minato pingsan. Setelahnya Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangan yang masih berbalut jas sekolah, ia tidak peduli jika nanti jasnya kotor dengan keringatnya. Setelahnya Naruto membantu ibunya, membersihkan kekacauan. Mebuki masih syok dengan kejadian barusan terbukti dari tubuhnya yang masih gemetar memeluk Naruto kuat.

"Sudahlah ibu tidak apa-apa.. ada aku disini.." Naruto mengusap pelan punggung ibunya berusaha menenagkannya.

TBC

Hello.. aku balik nih..

untuk temen-temen yang udah nebak kalau ibu tirinya Naru adalah ibu kandung Sakura, kalian dapet acungan jempol deh, karena tebakan kalian bener… nyontek dari mana sih? Hahaha..

Oh iya untuk chap 3 aku akui banyak banget mis-nya padahal sebelum dipublis aku dah baca dari awal ampek akhir.. baru buka di ffc yang android eh malah ilang beberapa kata aduhh.. *geleng" kepala*

Mungkin buat chap depan aku mau buat scene keluarganya Sakura, Naruto ato Sasuke hahaha..

dan aku selalu ucapkan makasi banyak ya buat temen-temen yang udah review. Eeaaa…Eeaaa.. Eeaaaa..


	5. Sepulang Sekolah :v

Summery : Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan maaf ya bagi beberapa pihak, saya disini menggunakan beberpa 'merek' buat mendukung alur dari fic ini. Saya nggak ada maksud apapun, ini semua demi mendukung jalannya fanfic ini semoga nyaman bacanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Pangeran Gitar Putih**

Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir membersihkan luka akibat sayatan beling kaca di tangan ibunya. Ia menutup luka dengan perban Naruto melakukannya dengan hati-hati takut jika ibunya merasa sakit jika ia terlalu keras menekan luka itu. Mebuki hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia membesarkan Naruto baru kali ini ia melihat anak tirinya begitu marah sampai membuat suaminya jatuh terkapar pingsan di lantai.

"Yosh sudah tidak apa-apa, luka kecil ini akan cepat sembuh.." Naruto mengusap pelan punggung tangan Mebuki. Manik safir Naruto sedikit redup memandang ibunya iba, untung saja dia cepat pulang kalau tidak mungkin saja ayahnya akan melukai ibunya lebih dari ini. Mengingat tabiat jelek ayahnya yang suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan serta tidak kenal rasa belas kasihan terutama pada ibunya.

Naruto melihat cairan bening merosot turun dari mata sang-ibu dengan cepat tangan kananya mengusap tetesan air mata itu sebelum jatuh jauh.

"Sudahlah bu.. berhenti menangis, dia tidak pantas untuk ditangisi.." Suara Naruto terdengar lirih, setelah selesai Naruto berdiri dan meletakkan kotak P3K itu ke tempat semula, pandangannya mengarah ke seluruh penjuru toko. Rupanya ruangan itu sedikit kacau, dengan perlahan Naruto memunguti seluruh beling dari pas yang dilempar ayahnya. Dan membenahi letak kursi dan meja yang bergeser akibat perkelahian tadi.

Mebuki berdiri ia berjalan ke tempat suaminya pingsan, matanya melihat luka lebam di seluruh wajahnya. Ia ingat kalau satu bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka memutuskan pindah ke kota Konoha, suaminya itu bersujut dengan wajah penuh dengan cucuran air mata penyesalan mengambil sumpah di hadapan makam istri pertamanya bahwa lelaki Namikaze itu akan berubah, membuang jauh-jauh kegemarannya pada klub malam dan judi. Namun nyatanya apa yang keluar dari mulut suaminya itu hanya omong kosong dan air mata yang ia lihat itu hanya air mata kepalsuan, sungguh lelaki yang memjijikkan.

Tangannya mengusap permukaan wajah putih Minato yang kelihatan kucal. Bekas cukuran di bagian dagu itu terasa kasar saat diraba tangan kecilnya. "Kenapa- ? Kau berbohong.." Bisik Mebuki pelan satu tetes air mata jatuh menimpa wajah Minato yang belum sadarkan diri.

Naruto beku ditempat, pemuda dengan rambut kuning itu memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan melihat penderitaan ibu kandung dan ibu tirinya diperlakukan tak ubahnya seperti mainan oleh ayahnya membuatnya ingin segera pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh. Sudah cukup Naruto tidak kuat lagi ia meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai, membuka jas sekolah yang membalut tubuh tingginya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja KHS dan sweeter hitam sebagai luaran.

Mebuki mengamati gerak-gerik putranya, entah apa yanga ada di kepala kuning jabriknya Mebuki tidak tau. Naruto berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dan membantingnya keras saat menutupnya, Mebuki kaget wanita itu sedikit terlonjak. Sudah sering ia berusaha memperbaiki hubungan antara ayah dan anak keluarga Namikaze ini namun hasilnya nihil kareka jika sang ayah dirumah maka anaknya akan pergi begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat pindah rumah Minato dan Mebuki yang berangkat terlebih dulu baru kemudian disusul oleh putranya yang pergi seorang diri. Setelah Mebuki melihat Naruto keluar, wanita paruh baya itu berusaha memindahkan tubuh suaminya yang berat itu seorang diri. Ia berniat membopong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu, setelahnya ia mencoba menarik tubuh suaminya sampai bergeser dan bersender di meja kasir kemudian tangan besar suaminya dikalungkan pada bahunya mencoba memberdirikan tubuh Minato dan mengistirahatkannya dikamar mereka di lantai dua.

Naruto memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar tadi bahkan Naruto sempat menerobos lampu merah. Didalam kepalanya kosong, kemana tujuannya ia tidak tau yang penting sekarang adalah pergi jauh dan menenangkan diri.

* * *

Sasori Scene

Angin siang berhembus membawa suhu panas menerpa wajah awet muda pemuda bersurai merah muda krimis yang tengah sibuk membalas chating dari klien yang akan menggunakan jasanya sebagai seorang bloger, yutuber yang sedang naik daun untuk mempromosikan barang dagangan mereka. Dihadapannya kamera yang terpasang di tripod masih menyala merekam video konyol Deidara yang sedang merayu Konan, mereka memparodikan adegan film korea yang sedang hits di Konoha yaitu Goblin.

Yahiko yang melihat interaksi antara Konan dan Deidara jadi gemas sendiri, andai saja ia yang dipilih oleh Sasori sebagai oppa ganteng Kim Shin lawan mainya Konan yang memerankan Ji Eun-Tak pasti akan jauhh lebih bagus dan pastinya lucu. Sayangnya Yahiko tidak punya kuasa menentang perintah mutlak karibnya yang berambut merah muda itu. Dan akhirnya seharian ini Yahiko hanya menekuk wajahnya yang kecewa berat.

"Cut.." Nagato bersuara, dan mengambil alih kamera menggeser Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Bagaimana? Apa tadi sudah bagus?" Deidara memblusuk ingin melihat hasil rekaman video tadi.

"Astaga jauhkan kepalamu dari wajahku.. rambutmu menusuk mataku!.." Nagato risih mendorong kepala pirang kepunyaan Deidara. Konan yang haus duduk di bangku taman dan menengguk air mineral yang ia bawa. Di sampingnya ada leptop Yahiko yang masih menyala entah digunakan untuk apa tadi, dia tidak tau. Tangannya yang putih terulur mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dan memangkunya, ia ingin tau Yahiko menyimpan file apa saja di leptopnya.

"Alah.. dasar demit. Aku hanya ingin lihat hasil ektingku saja.. secara Song Joong- Ki dan om Gong Yoo pun pasti kalah oleh ku.." Setelah bersuara lantang Deidara mengibaskan rambutnya yang bercahaya seperti di iklan shampoo dan menyenggol kuat Nagato alhasil kamera yang dipegang Nagato hampir jatuh kalau saja tadi Nagato tidak sigap mungkin saja kamera yang menjadi pembendaharaan kelompok mereka akan rusak.

"Astaga.. berbie banci bisa diem nggak sih.. kalau jatuh ini bagaimana?! Emangnya mampu buat ganti ini kamera.?!" Nagato murka sesaat. Ia mengecek keadaan kamera cannon dengan resolusi tinggi kepunyaan Sasori itu dengan teliti. "Huhh.. untung nggak lecet.." Nagato menghela nafas.

"Cek.. .. tenang saja, nggak usah lebay ya!.. lagian kan kameranya nggak jatuh.." Sewot Deidara. "Diem dasar terong dicabein!.." Ledek Nagato.

BLETAK..

Suara jitakan menggema si-korban meringis kesakitan memegangi kepala pirangnya. Sedangkan si-pelaku menatapnya dengan kobaran api menyala di matanya. "Dasar P.A…" Yahiko sudah kelewat greget akhirnya menyalurkan tenaga dalam yang ia miliki dengan memukul sayang kepala Deidara.

(BLETAK..) Kali ini Konan menendang perut Yahiko dengan jurus ( the double kick rarian ) setelah tau file apa saja yang disimpan lelaki berkepala orange itu. Leptop dengan merek ternama itu ternyata dipenuhi oleh file yang berjenis video bernuansa dewasa. Astaga melihat itu wajah Konan langsung memerah. "Dasar baka!…" lantang Konan. Yahiko yang tak tau apa hanya menerima nasibnya habis ditangan gadis yang ditaksirnya itu.

"Aduhh…Konan ampun.." suara gaduh Yahiko, Deidara dan Nagato berusaha memegangi lengan Konan yang murka agar berhenti memukuli Yahiko yang sudah tak berdaya. "Rasakan itu orang yang menyimpan video porno tidak bisa diampuni!.. dasar mesumm!.." lantang Konan.

Karena kehebohan Konan dan Yahiko beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitaran taman menatap mereka heran.

" _Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.. mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna.."Seorang wanita dengan tubuh gempal berbisik pada suaminya._

" _Kau benar Tsuma, apa janinya bangsa ini kedepannya.." Balas sang suami. Mereka berdua melewati rombongan Sasori sambil melirik-lirik risih._

"Kalian semua.." Suara milik Sasori menghentikan kegiatan antara Konan, Yahiko, Deidara dan Nagato. Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Ada apa?" Nagato yang masih rasional diantara mereka berempat bicara lebih dulu.

"Jika sudah selesai kita akan segera pergi studio twinkelBrother." Selesai dengan ponselnya Sasori menatap temannya. "Loh kenapa tiba-tiba? Kita baru saja akan mulai pengambilan video yang kedua Sas.." Masih Nagato yang bicara sedangkan Konan, Yahiko dan Deidara membenahi penampilan mereka.

"Apa kita akan melalukan pemotretan brand J-sky dan The Mirror itu?" Yahiko yang memegangi benjol serta lebam ditubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sasori. "Iya begitulah.." Sasori duduk dibawah ia lenyelonjorkan kakinya di rerumputan taman Konoha. Ia menyenderkan sedikit punggungnya dan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang berat badannya.

"Apa!? Serius? Bukannya kamu mau ambil job itu minggu depan Sas?" Nagato. Deidara dan Konan mengernyit heran. "Hmm.. aku majukan jadwalnya, mengingat sekarang sudah masuk semester awal. Kau mengerti kan?" Setelah berucap demikian Sasori mengatupkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah imutnya.

Yahiko mengangguk-ngangguk setuju, wajar saja menurutnya jika Sasori memajukan jadwal pemotretan mengingat lelaki Akasuna itu sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Sasori pasti sedang memikirkan biaya Sekolah adiknya semester ini dan juga biaya kuliahnya sendiri yang pastinya tidak sedikit.

"Yahh.. maaf Sasori hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut.." Dengan wajah lesu Konan menepuk pundang Sasori. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ada acara lain Konan?" Sasori sedikit mendongkakkan wajahnya guna melihat Konan.

"Iya begitulah.. aku ada janji dengan Mama, jadi maaf ya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian.." Konan berujar sembari mengemasi barang miliknya. "Aku anggap Video kita sudah sudah selesai setengah, karena hanya tinggal diedit dan besok juga aku akan pergi ke Ame bersama Mama.." Lanjut Konan.

"Ohh.. baiklah, tak apa semoga perjalanmu lancar ya.." Sasori berdiri dan tanpa sengaja merangkul Konan, tak ayal perlakuan Sasori membuat Konan merona dan Yahiko yang melihat kelakuan Sasori kembali memanas.

"Agkhmm!.." Dehaman Yahiko membuat Konan nautkan alisnya bingung sedangkan Sasori segera menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Konan. "Konan Biar aku antar pulang ya?.." Yahiko memancarkan binar-binar pengharapan untuk Konan.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang naik bus saja.. by semuanya aku duluan ya.." Tolak halus Konan. Setelahnya gadis berambut ungu tua itu melambaikan tangannya menatap Yahiko,Sasori, Deidara dan Nagato. "By.. hati-hati dijalan.." Seru mereka kompak.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Suara cempreng Deidara mengubah suasana Krik-krik yang timbul akibat kepergian Konan. Mereka berempat saling melempar pandangan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo kita segera berangkat ke twinkelBrother.. mereka menunggu kita disana" Sasori membereskan tripod miliknya dan kamera Cannon itu kedalam tas khusus.

"Ahhh.. kalau tidak ada Konan aku jadi tidak bersemangat.." Yahiko mengerutu sambil memakai tas ransel kepunyaannya. "Berhenti mengeluh, tuan penggerutu.."Nagato juga membereskan barang miliknya. "Ara-ara ponselku lowbat pinjem powerbank donk.." Deidara celingak-celinguk mencari powerbank namun tak satupun mendapat sahutan dari temannya. "come on boy I need so much" lanjut Deidara sok ber-Inggris.

" _semoga hari ini bisa pulang cepat.."_ batin Sasori ia rindu setengah mati dengan adik merah mudanya yang imunya sedunia itu.

"Udah deh Dei, ribut banget sih?! noh powerbank ada di mobil.. mending bantu dulu nih bawa tripod .." Yahiko yang sudah sebal dari tadi melimpahkan tas tripod dan kamera pada Daidara. "Ehh.. buset berat bro.." kata terakhir Deidara setelahnya mereka berempat berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di samping jalan yang tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

Sasori Scene End

* * *

Sasuke Scene On

Tangannya berdenyut nyeri serasa seperti kesemutan tiada akhir serta wajah tampan lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu tertekuk kelihatan masam. Setelah memarkirkan mobil pribadinya di garasi, remaja tinggi itu masuk kerumahnya disambut teriakan cempreng bocah laki-laki umur 4 tahun yang sedikit mirip dirinya.

"Sasu-ni.." Girang bocah itu sembari memeluk batis Sasuke erat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, bulum juga ia sampai masuk ke ruang tamu keponakan imutnya ini sudah mencekal perjalananya. "Sasuke kamu sudah pulang sayang.." Kali ini suara lembut ibunda Mikoto menyambut Sasuke, wanita itu datang menghampiri anaknya.

"Hn." Balasan ambigu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kenapa dingin sekali ? apa ada yang membuatmu kesal di sekolah?" Mikoto mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Sasuke. "Hm.." Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk. "Sasu-ni.. coba lihat gambar Kota. Bagus tidak?" Uchiha Kota memamerkan kertas gambar yang berisi sketsa ikan besar berwarna biru dengan sirip yang panjang sebelah dan gigi berbentuk segitiga runcing.

Sebagai paman muda yang baik Sasuke awalnya berniat mengabaikan keberadaan keponakannya itu namun karena ada ibunya dirumah jadi dia harus bersikap baik pada bocah yang berumur 4 tahun itu. Sasuke berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Kota.

"Hn.. sangat bagus. Apa ini gambar ikan badut?" Sasuke sok meneliti gambar yang dibuat keponakannya itu. "Sasu-ni.. ini bukan ikan badut tapi ikan paus yang marah.. Sasu-ni bodoh sekali.."

TWICH..

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke, dasar sikap menyebalkan keponakannya itu tidak jauh beda dengan sikap kakaknya benar-benar suka membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. "Kau ini ya.. senang membuat Sasu mahar.." dengan gemas Sasuke berusaha mengendong Kota dan mendiumi pipi serta perut keponakannya sampai Kota merasa kegelian dan tertawa mendoorong wajah Sasuke.

Dan KRETAK..

"Aahkk.." Pekik Sasuke ia segera menurunkan bocah yang digendongnya dengan buru-buru, Mikoto kaget karena cucunya Kota hampir jatuh terjerembab dengan sigap tangannya yang ringkih mengembil alih Kota dari genongan Sasuke.

"Astaga.. Sasuke?.." Mikoto juga jadi ikut panik, wanita itu ingin marah namun setelah melihat putra bungsunya memegangi salah satu tangannya yang bengkak serta terlihat lebam itu mengernyit heran. Mikoto menurunkan cucunya perlahan. Kota yang mendengar pekikan Sasuke jadi takut dan bersembunyi di balik kaki Mikoto.

"Sasuke jawab Ibu!, kamu kenapa sayang..?" Mikoto mencoba melihat Sasuke yang membungkuk memegangi tangannya. "Apanya yang sakit? Jangan buat ibu panik.. lebih baik ayo kita duduk.." Mikoto menuntun Sasuke menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

Aria sang menantu Uchiha yang kebetulan duduk di ruang tamu juga kaget mendapati adik iparnya datang dengan wajah kesakitan. Cepat-cepat wanita yang berumur 27 tahun itu berdiri memberikan ruang untuk Mikoto dan Sasuke. Sang putra ketakutan meminta gendongan kearahnya dengan sigap Aria mengangkat tubuh mungil Kota.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aria mendekat setelah Mikoto dan Sasuke duduk. "Aku tidak tau kak.. tanganku sakit sekali seperti kesemutan.." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang sakit memperlihatkannya pada sang kakak ipar. "Kota turun dulu sebentar.." setelah menurunkan anaknya Aria memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, karena kebetulan dia adalah dokter spesialis tulang.

"Ini sih.. sepertinya tulangmu retak Sasuke.." Setelah berkata demikian Aria masih memegangi tangan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke melotot tak percaya dengan ponis sang kakak. Mikoto membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

" _kurang ajar.. tunggu pembalasanku tikus jelek."_ Batin Sasuke, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa? Kamu berkelahi ya Sasuke?" Dengan perasaan khawatir Mikoto masih bisa melengkingkan suaranya. "Hn" balas Sasuke seadanya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak bisa cepat menyimpulkan sebelum ada hasil rongsen yang lebih akurat.. ayo kita kerumah sakit.." Aria dengan cepat menyambar dompet dan kunci mobil yang ia letakan di atas meja tadi dan memboyong serta Kota, Mikoto dan Sasuke menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke Scene Off

* * *

Sakura Scene

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu akhirnya sampai di depan apartemennya setelah berjuang menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 5, bodohnya ia tidak memanfaatkan keberadaan lift yang sudah disediakan. Tangannya terulur berusaha membuka pintu dengan memasukan kode yang terdiri dari beberapa dijit angka yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala, tak butuh waktu lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Loh.. Sakura kamu sudah pulang.." Lelaki paruh baya dengan balutan baju kaus berwarna putih dan celana panjang trening sedang duduk di kursi ruang keluarga menatap putrinya. "To-san.." tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura berhambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

Jarang sekali Sakura melihat keberadaan ayahnya dirumah karena ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan di salah satu perusahaan kontruksi membuat pria paruh baya itu harus pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam mengingat lokasinya bekerja lumayan jauh dari apartemen mereka.

"To-san pulang cepat.." Setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya Sakura duduk disamping ayahnya. "Iya.. begitulah hari ini karena bahan kontruksi habis jadi To-san bisa pulang cepat.." Suara berat khas bapak-bapak yang keluar dari mulut Kizashi membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, itu artinya dia tidak sendirian dirumah malam ini.

"To-san pasti capek? Mau Saku buatin kopi?" Dengan antusias Sakura berujar ia meletakkan tas ranselnya disembarang tempat dan segera berlari ke dapur sebelum memdapat jawaban dari Kizashi. Melihat tingkah anaknya Kizashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala, putrinya begitu enerjik dan ceria sama seperti istrinya.

Senyum kecut terlihat di wajah lelaki Akasuna itu pandangannya mengarah pada foto usang yang terpajang di tembok tepat didepannya. Di foto yang hampir terbakar di setengah itu memperlihatkan seluruh anggota keluarga Akasuna. Sakura kecil yang memakai dres yang senada dengan ibunya begitu juga Dirinya yang memakai kemeja yang senada dengan Sasori kecil tersenyum menatap kamera. Kenangan terakhir sebelum istrinya memutuskan untuk bekerja keluar negeri sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadan keluarganya Kizashi sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan niat istrinya untuk bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga apalagi harus pergi ke luar negeri. Namun dengan keras kepalanya Mebuki meyakinkan suaminya agar mengijinkannya pergi dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan anak-anaknya kelak.

Memang dulu pekerjaan Kizashi adalah sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa yang honornya pas-pasan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bulanan keluarganya, mungkin karena itulah Mebuki memiliki niatan untuk membantu suaminya agar kehidupan perekonomian mereka meningkat. Dan Kizashi mengingat pesan terakhir istrinya sebelum berangkat ke luar negeri yaitu agar dia menjadi pengganti ibu bagi Sakura kecil yang manja dan Sasori kecil yang penakut.

Kizashi terlonjak kaget setelah Sakura menepuk pundaknya, lamunan masa lalu yang manis sirna setelahnya ia menatap putrinya dengan senyuman. "Huahh.. terimakasih ya, ini kopi untuk To-san" Dengan semangat Kizashi menengguk Kopi panas buatan Sakura, hingga dirinya terlonjak akibat rasa panas yang membakar mulutnya. " Huah.. panas-panas.." Kizashi mengelap-ngelap mulutnya dengan tangan dan tersenyum kikuk melihat putrinya tertawa terpingkal akibat ulahnya yang cerboh.

"Aduh To-san.. hahaha, makanya hati-hati kopinya masih panas.." Sakura tertawa duduk disamping ayahnya sesekali ia memakan camilan yang dibawanya tadi. "Ahh.. kamu ini senang melihat ayah kepanasan seperti tadi.. hmm.. anak nakal.."Kizashi mengacak rambut anaknya gemas.

"Aduh To-san hentikan.. Sakura janji nggak bakalan ketawain To-san lagi.." Dengan pose V Sakura masih terkikik namun sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. "Ahh.. kalau begitu lebih baik Saku pijiti punggung To-san.." Sambil menunjuk punggungnya Kizashi memejamkan matanya. "Haik-haik sesuai perintah kapten.." Sakura berpose ala tentara yang sedang hormat. Setelahnya tangannya yang kecil memijat punggung keras ayahnya.

"Nah.. begitu kan enak.. lelah To-san jadi hilang seketika.." Kizashi memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan Sakura. "punggung To-san sangat keras.. tangan Saku jadi sakit.."rengek Sakura. Setelahnya terdengar tawa biadab Kizashi mengema di seluruh ruangan.

Setelah hampir satu jam Sakura memijit punggung ayahnya akhirnya ia menyerah tangannya terasa kriting. Karena tidak ada suara lagi dari sang ayah Sakura melirik wajah Kizashi rupanya pria itu tertidur lelap. Hadeh dengan linglung Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk sekedar berganti baju.

Dengan wajah yang fresh karena sudah mandi Akasuna Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dengan pakaian rumah santai yaitu baju kaus pink dipadu dengan luaran baju kodok dengan panjang celana 5 cm diatas lutut. Perutnya lapar niat awalnya ingin makan terhenti ketika tidak ada lauk ataupun sekedar nasi putih ricecooker.

"Dasar sial.." Umpat Sakura kesal. Tidak ada pilihan selain membeli makan diluar karena dikukasnya juga hanya ada minuman kaleng. Dengan langkah pelan setelah mengambil uang di kamar Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sakura Scene Off

* * *

Naruto berhenti di sebuah mini market perutnya yang lapar membuatnya berhenti di sela-sela pelariannya. Setelah memarkirkan motornya dengan benar, Naruto segera masuk ke mini market itu. Tangannya mengambil sebungkus roti melon dan air mineral dingin, setelahnya ia membayar blanjaannya dikasir. Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mini market itu memakan roti yang dibelinya dengan khusyuk.

Ia memainkan ponsel pintarnya menekan nomor rumah dan mendekatkan benda kotak itu ke telinganya menunggu telepon tersambung.

" _hallo.."_ suara disebrang.

"hallo ibu.. hari ini aku menginap di rumah teman jadi tidak perlu khawatir ya.." Naruto meyakinkan.

" _iya.. tapi besok pagi-pagi pulang ya.."_ Mebuki meremas tali telepon rumah, sebagai ibu sangat khawatir dan tidak yakin jika anaknya itu akan menginap dirumah temennya karena setahunya tidak mungkin anaknya memiliki teman dekat mengingat mereka baru pindah sebulan lalu.

"Iya.. Tenang saja.." Setelahnya sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Naruto ia tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengar suara ibu Mebuki yang lirih.

TBC

Wow.. panjang ya? nggak apa deh.. aneh bisa jadi hahaha..

Oh iya, kemari ada yang nanya apakah sikap Sasuke di fic ini nggak terlalu ooc?

 **Jawabanku** untuk pertanyaan itu sih.. sudah jelas aku mau karakter Sasuke itu cool dan jika sudah memiliki sebuah ambisi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan termasuk merubah sifatnya yang dingin menjadi seceria yang ia bisa. Jadi yah karakter Sasuke emang ooc..

dan niat awal kepengen ceritain tentang asal - usul keluarganya Naru and Saku tapi malah jadi begini

Itu aja sih.. sampai jumpa di chaper selanjutnya :b

NB: Eeaaa.. Eeaaa..Eeaaa… makasi yang udah mampir dan menuliskan saranmu di riveiw..


	6. Awal penderitaan

Summery : Dia kesepian, dia ditipu, dia ditinggalkan. Apa lagi yang akan ia rasakan? Kata ayahnya, ibunya pergi untuk bekerja diluar negeri. Kakaknya sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ini hanya segelintir cerita tentang remaja tanggung dengan segala hormon yang mereka miliki.

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan maaf ya bagi beberapa pihak, saya disini menggunakan beberpa 'merek' buat mendukung alur dari fic ini. Saya nggak ada maksud apapun, ini semua demi mendukung jalannya fanfic ini semoga nyaman bacanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Pangeran Gitar Putih**

Naruto duduk menghayal, pandangannya hanya menatap satu titik. Sedangkan hari sudah mulai sore, ia masih belum ingin pulang mengingat dirumahnya masih ada sang ayah.

"Loh.. motor ini kan?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. Gadis bermata emerald itu merasa dejavu sesaat setelah melihat sebuah motor klx berwarna hijau parkir di sebuah mini market langganannya.

Sedetik kemudian netranya menangkap sosok remaja berambut kuning, tengah terduduk bengong memandangi trotoar diseberang jalan.

"Naruto?" Sakura berseru, saat ia sudah berada didepan Naruto. Namun orang yang dipanggil namanya itu bahkan tak mengedipkan matanya, masih sibuk menghayal dengan fantasi liarnya.

Karena tak mendapat respon, akhirnya Sakura menepuk bahu teman sekelasnya itu. "Hai?"

Karena kaget, Naruto sedikit terperanjak. Melihat wajah Sakura yang lumayan dekat membuat Naruto memalingkan sedikit wajahnya ke samping namun tak berselang lama shappire itu menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau ada disni?"

"Hmm.. sejak 5 menit yang lalu.."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dengan jawaban Sakura. "Oh ya?, aku tidak melihatmu datang tadi.."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk bengong, oh iya kau tidak pulang ? kenapa masih memakai seragam sekolah? dan engh.. wajahmu kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi, membuat Naruto kembali pada mood jeleknya.

"Oh ini, hmm bekas berkelahi dengan Sasuke dan aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan sebentar.." Dusta Naruto.

"Begitu rupanya, jujur aku pikir kau itu anak rumahan. Ternyata tidak ya?" Sakura yang awalnya berniat ingin membeli mie instan dan beberapa cemilan, mengurungkan niatnya sesaat dan memilih untuk mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang satu meja dengan Naruto.

"Kau berfikir seperti itu? Aku memang orang rumahan dan anak mami, tapi hari ini karena ada suatu hal aku jadi malas untuk pulang.." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kecil itu.

"Kenapa begitu?" Sakura makin serius mendengarkan Naruto, gadis itu bahkan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja.

Menurut Sakura, Naruto itu menarik. Remaja berambut kuning itu berbeda dari kebanyaan anak laki-laki lainnya. Dari kesan pertama yang dilihat Sakura, Naruto itu tipe orang yang penurut dan pekerja keras.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau Sakura-chan?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tau? Kita kan teman sekelas.."

Naruto tampak menimang-nimang, masalahnya ini adalah konflik yang dialami oleh Naruto. Dan merupakan masalah interen keluarganya. Akan jadi merepotkan jika ada orang luar yang tau kalau sang ayah merupakan seorang pemabuk level tinggi.

"Jika aku bicara, kau mau berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini kan?" Desak Naruto, ia tak ingin informasi mengenai hubungan tidak antara dirinya dan sang ayah diketahui oleh orang banyak selain Sakura

"Apa ini sebuah rahasia..?"

"Iya, ini sangat rahasia.."

"Aku berjanji.." Sahut Sakura cepat.

"Bagus aku mulai dari mana ya, hmm.. sebenarnya aku dan ayahku sudah lama melakukan perang dingin. Aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang memperlakukan ibuku dengan sangat kasar."

"Astaga!.." Pekik Sakura pelan ia bahkan sampai menutupi mulut mungilnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Mau bagaimana lagi memang itu kenyataannya. "Lalu?" Sakura tambah antusias.

"Iya, jika ayahku dirumah maka aku akan tinggal diluar, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahnya.."

Sakura, geleng-geleng tindakan Naruto tidak benar. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh membenci ayahnya, bagaimanapun Naruto ada karena ayah dan ibunya kan?.

"Menurutku kau tidak boleh melakukannya, apalagi sampai membenci ayahmu.." Nasihat Sakura, namun Naruto hanya memandang lurus emerald jernih itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengerti! sifat ayahku sangat keji dan jahat, gara-gara dia ibu kandungku meninggal.." Suara Naruto meninggi.

Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah, ia ikut berempati dengan kejadian yang menimpa ibu Naruto. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-.."

"- tidak apa-apa" Potong Naruto cepat.

Sekarang atmosfir serasa canggung, Naruto memilih untuk memandang kosong kedepan dan Sakura sangat tak nyaman akan hal itu.

Mungkinkah Naruto, tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura? semoga saja tidak!

"Ngh? Naruto, aku belanja sebentar ya.."

Diacuhkan itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Hembusan angin sepertinya sangat senang mengejek Sakura, namun disaat bersamaan hembusan angin nakal itu juga mengenai tubuh Naruto hingga membuat helaian pirang dan beberapa ujung bajunya menari-nari lembut mengikuti arah angin.

Sakura mengamati itu semua, Naruto kelihatan tampan sekali.

Tapi tetap saja, sebal rasanya diacuhkan!

Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan hari kini berganti senja, binatang mulai muncul satu-persatu. Naruto menoleh saat remaja pinkis itu melewati pintu keluar minimarket dengan menenteng sebuah kresek berisi camilan.

Sedikit senyum sempit memperindah wajah tampan tanpa noda milik Naruto, ia sengaja mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Dan sampai didekat motor klx miliknya Naruto sedikit menarik ujung baju yang Sakura pakai.

"Eh!"

"Ayo biar aku antar sampai rumah.." Tak ada wajah dengan tatapan kosong lagi disana, kini Naruto tersenyum ceria. "Eh, kamu mau repot-repot nganterin aku?"

"Iyalah lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis cantik apalagi teman sekelas, pulang sendirian.." Modus Naruto, ia melupakan sejenak masalah ayahnya dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sakura.

"Ish apaan sih, udah ah... aku bisa pulang sendiri kok Naruto.." Jawab Sakura diiringi senyuman.

"Kok gitu sih? Sakura-chan nggak apa-apa, justru kau akan lebih cepat sampai dirumah jika aku antar pulang pakai motor.." Bujuk Naruto.

Kelihatan Sakura memutar bola matanya dan sedikit merenung sedetiknya ia mengangguk "Baiklah jika kau terus memaksa, sepertinya cepat atau lambat kau akan semakin hafal dengan alamat apartemenku.."

"Justru bagus dong, sekali-sekali aku bisa mampir kesana.."

Tawa Sakura meledak. "Haha iya-iya tapi ingat jika mau mampir bawa makanan ya.."

"Oh bawa makan.. ok akan aku bawakan.."

* * *

Hari cepat sekali berganti, bahkan sekarang ayam telah berkokok nyaring sekali sebagai jam alarem alami.

Naruto meringkuk, ia menggigil. Ternyata tidur di kursi taman bukan pilihan yang tepat, Naruto begitu was-was saat tengah malam. Hingga ia tak berani tidur dan hanya rebahan saja disana. kini kantung matanya benar-benar menghitam sempurna.

Naruto ingin pulang dan mengganti baju KHS nya dengan jaket tebal atau bahkan selimut sekalian.

"Huachuuu.." Naruto menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Sepertinya ia sudah masuk angin. "Ibu Mebuki, anakmu ini butuh pelukan hangat darimu.." Cicit Naruto.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju motor klx yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Naruto bersin sepanjang jalan, tak hanya itu beberapa kali ia oleng saat mengarahkan kepala motornya untuk tetap lurus mengikuti lajur jalan.

 **Kriitt...**

Akhirnya sampai dengan selamat, Naruto kembali pulang kerumahnya. Pelariannya selama satu malam, membuahkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. "Apa ayah sudah pergi ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Bisa turun derajatnya saat lelaki berengsek yang mirip dengannya itu memergoki Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan sakit begini.

Kebetulan sekali saat Naruto tengah berdiri didepan toko roti milik ibunya, Mebuki keluar dari sana.

Wanita paruh baya itu, langsung meringsek untuk memeluk Putranya yang diam membisu beberapa meter dari pintu toko.

"Kau kemana saja!? Ibu khawatir, dan kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali Naruto?!" Suara Mebuki sedikit melengking. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kemarin malam, karena khawatir memikirkan Naruto.

Mata Mebuki meneliti setiap inci tubuh anaknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Mulai dari rambut pirang lepek, mata merah dan lipatan kantung mata menghitam, bibir sedikit membiru serta wajah pucat. Mebuki yakin jika Naruto tidak menginap dirumah temannya.

"Ibu, dingin.." Bisik Naruto parau.

"Astaga, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Ibu akan buatkan air hangat untukmu.."

Naruto terkunci, ditarikpun Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya berdiri. "Naru kamu kenapa? ayo cepat ikut ibu masuk ke dalam!"

"Tidak! ayah pasti masih ada, aku tidak mau masuk kerumah.."

Mebuki memukul lengan anaknya. Sungguh ingin sekali ia cepat - cepat mengguyur tubuh sedingin es batu milik Naruto dengan air hangat. Tapi sayang putranya kelewat keras kepala, dan tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Minato sudah pergi ke cafe jam dua pagi tadi, ibu tidak bisa menahan ayahmu lebih lama dirumah.."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, fuck! ayahnya sangat keterlaluan. Pasti Minato berhasil menjarah perhiasan terakhir yang menjadi simpanan Ibu Mebuki. Hingga lelaki yang juga memiliki rambut pirang itu, bisa pergi ke klub malam lagi.

Atau jangan-jangan?

Naruto menegang, ia melepas tautan tangan Mebuki dan berlari cepat menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. "Naruto!" Teriak Mebuki kencang.

"Jangan sampai itu terjual!" Teriak Naruto.

 **Blar..**

Pintu tak berdosa itu ditendang paksa, Naruto bringas masuk ke kamarnya. Segera diedarkan shappirenya ke semua sudut, sayangnya benda yang dicarinya tak ada.

"Dimana! Diamana!"

Tempat biasa ia menyimpan benda itu, kosong tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaannya. "Tidak mungkin dijual!?" Gumamnya gusar, air matanya mulai tumpah. Benda yang harus ia jaga dan peninggalan almarhum Ibu Kushina sudah dijual oleh ayahnya.

Naruto duduk diranjang, satu tangannya menutupi mata yang terus dibanjiri air sialan yang membuat ia terlihat tidak keren dan tidak jantan sebagai laki-laki.

"Naruto?" Mebuki datang, ditangannya ia menenteng gitar putih yang dicari-cari oleh Naruto tadi.

Dielusnya rambut kuning itu, dan dengan lembut Mebuki menuntun Naruto agar membuka matanya dan melihat barang yang ia bawa.

"Sayang, lihat ibu bawakan gitarmu.. Ibu tidak akan biarkan ayahmu menjualnya, walaupun apapun yang terjadi.."

Naruto menatap Mebuki dengan senyuman dan langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya itu begitu dalam. "Terimakasih Ibu.." Bisik Naruto parau.

"Iya, sekarang istirahatlah.. ibu akan buatkan air hangat dulu.."

Mebuki menyudahi pelukan itu, dan Naruto lekas berdiri. Walaupun keadaan Naruto terlihat mengenaskan tapi didalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto bahagia karena gitar putih kesayangannya telah diamankan oleh ibundanya.

"Tidak usah Ibu, aku lebih baik langsung mandi saja.. dan aku juga harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini.." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak boleh! kau harus diam dirumah, bagaimana jika kau pingsan nanti?"

"Aku kuat! Ibu tidak usah khawatir ok?" Mebuki mengangkat bahunya, lihat anaknya begitu keras kepala.

"Baiklah tapi setidaknya mandilah pakai air hangat, tunggu sepuluh menit saja.. kau tidak akan terlambat kesekolah.."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Dengan terburu-buru Mebuki keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah ibunya. Kemudian Shappirenya melirik gitar yang ada di atas ranjang, ia mengambilnya dan memainkan sedikit senarnya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika benda ini hilang atau dijual oleh ayah.."_ Batinnya bersuara.

Gitar putih dengan sedikit ukiran bunga Sakura di bagian tepi bawah. Ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

Hanya ibu kandungnya yang mendukung minat dan bakat Naruto didunia seni musik, sedangkan ayahnya justru menginginkan Naruto untuk masuk ke sekolah umum agar suatu saat anaknya bisa berguna sebagai ladang uangnya dikemudian hari.

Tak berselang lama kemudian Mebuki membawakan teko untuk Naruto dan menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi. "Jangan lupa kompres sedikit lukamu ya.." Titah Mebuki halus. Naruto mengangguk.

* * *

Saat Naruto menaiki motornya jam ponselnya telah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Rasanya jika Naruto ngebut pastinya hanya dalam 20 menit ia bisa sampai di KHS.

Drap langkah kaki, sepatu kets di koridor memang tak kentara terdengar. Namun apa jadinya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan mengenakannya?

Pastilah banyak mata yang sengaja melihat. Ketampanan seorang Uchiha memang tak terbantahkan. Tapi bukan bisik-bisik memuja yang Sasuke dengar dari siswi yang berpapasan dengannya, melainkan bisik-bisik tentang gosip perkelahiannya dengan Naruto dan tangan kirinya yang patah telah menyebar di seluruh sekolah.

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah yang sudah ada Sasuke dengan kalem terus melangkah ke dalam kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, keadaan makin heboh lagi Siswa dan Siswi banyak yang membicarakan Sasuke. Terutama Gaara dan Shikamaru mereka berdua kaget dengan penampilan pangeran KHS yang memakai gips ke sekolah.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Shikamaru walaupun dia pemalas namun jika menyangkut masalah dengan sahabatnya ia akan menyisihkan kata 'merepotkan' untuk sekejap.

"Tanganku retak." Singkatnya. Onix tajam itu hanya mengincar satu titik, yaitu tempat dimana Sakura Akasuna duduk.

"Oik Sasuke aku belum selesai bicara.. hah merepotkan saja.."

Langkahnya semakin panjang menuju gadis merah muda yang terduduk sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya.

Usil memang Sasuke, Kemudian ia menarik satu ujung earphone Sakura dan memasangnya pada telinga.

"Lagumu bagus juga sayang.." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura merasa merinding mendengar nada dingin yang menusuk telinganya. Ia kemudian menatap remaja laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Gagap Sakura.

"Hm, rindu padaku?"

"Najis.." Tak sengaja kalimat itu terlontar pelan, tapi jangan ragukan Indra pendengaran tajam yang Uchiha miliki. Sasuke bisa mendengar kalimat tolakan yang Sakura lontarkan.

Sasuke marah, dengan sekejap mata tangan kanan Sasuke meraup dua sisi pada pipi Sakura dan menjepitnya agar tak bisa berkutik.

Sekarang emerald dan Onix berperang saling tatap. Sasuke menyeringai, ia melihat wajah Sakura makin cantik saja.

"Lephas!" Cicit Sakura.

"Ti-Dak.." Eja Sasuke, ia jadi gemas. Sakura sangat imut, bolehkah ia mencium gadis gulali ini sekarang. Tapi sudah terlambat meminta ijin pada Sakura, karena ia sudah semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Sakura.

Keringat menetes dan Sakura gelagapan, ia panik. _"Seseorang tolong bantu aku!"_ Batinya meringis.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke! " Ino yang baru datang berteriak kesetanan saat melihat mantan kekasihnya ingin mencium Sakura.

Siswa lain justru mengompori Sasuke untuk segera melumat bibir pich milik Sakura.

"Ayo cepat cium Sas!"

"Aduh merepotkan.."

"Cium, cium, cium.."

 **Brak..**

Tepat waktu akhirnya seseorang menolong Sakura, Gebrakan meja itu mengagetkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura mendongkrak dan melihat wajah pahlawan yang menolongnya. " _Naruto.."_ Batinya.

"S _yukurlah aku tepat waktu.."_ Lega Naruto.

Semua siswa terdiam akibat gebrakan meja kuat dari remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Cukup Uchiha!" Dingin Naruto.

Sasuke justru menyeringai, ia bangkit dan langsung mendorong dada bidang Naruto. "Apa? Masih berani menggangu ya?" Tajam Sasuke.

Sempat sedikit terhuyung, namun Naruto tidak jatuh.

Naruto hendak melayangkan pukulan tapi tidak jadi karena ia melihat sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berbalut gips tebal.

"Kenapa berhenti? pukul aku! kau tidak bisa memukul orang yang terluka?-" Awalnya Sasuke bersuara acuh tapi setelahnya kalimatnya datang lagi. "- Kalau begitu aku yang akan menghajarmu.." Sambung Sasuke.

Dan benar saja Sasuke tega memukul Naruto.

Ino menyeringai dan menyemangati mantan kekasihnya untuk menghajar Naruto, dengan teriakan spontan dari Ino membuat kelas XI A riuh. Sakura ingin melerai namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia ia tidak cukup kuat.

" _Sakura kau pasti bisa, ayo lakukan hal seperti kemarin! "_ Iner sakura berusaha lantang untuk menyemangati diri agar bisa membantu Naruto.

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku mungkin tidak bisa menghajar orang yang terluka, tapi setidaknya aku cukup jantan dengan tidak memanfaatkan kondisiku untuk menarik simpati lawan agar mengalah padaku.."

"Mulutmu! apa kau tidak sadar siapa yang membuat tanganku retak begini?" Murka Sasuke.

"Akan aku perjelas semuanya sekarang! Mulai detik ini jangan campuri urusanku dengan Sakura! karena dia adalah kekasihku..." Lanjut Sasuke sepihak.

Sakura menganga, sialan mulut Uchiha seenaknya saja mengklaim dirinya. "Tidak! Kau salah Sasuke, aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu!" Tolak Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, Tapi jika kau menolak menjadi kekasihku!. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Naruto, karena aku sudah melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah tentang penganiayaan yang dia lakukan sampai membuat aku cidera parah.." Seringai tampan khas Uchiha bertengger manis di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Teriak Sakura.

Naruto membisu, ia menelan bulat-bulat air liurnya karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya kering. "PENGECUT!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tolong katakan ini tidak benar!" Histeris Ino, dia bahkan ikut menggigiti kuku tangan saking tegangnya suasana kelas.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menang, Karena sejak awal permainan ini tidak ada peraturannya.. jadi sah-sah saja jika aku melakukan ancaman ini padamu TIKUS sialan!" Maki Sasuke, ia tak peduli. yang penting ambisi untuk mendapatkan Sakura terpenuhi.

"Dan juga, Tikus!.. jangan coba-coba untuk menggangguku karena jika kau sampai melakukannya, maka Sakura juga akan kena imbas dari perbuatanmu.."

Naruto membatu, karena ucapan Sasuke. Ini baru hari kedua semester satu tapi ia sudah tersangkut masalah besar seperti ini. Tidak cocok sekali dengan image anak pindahan.

"Sialan! Apa tujuanmu melakukan ancaman ini Sasuke?" Naruto bersuara, ia ingin tau apakah Sasuke benar menyukai Sakura atau ia hanya akan memperlakukan Sakura seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Yang dicampakan ditengah jalan.

"Sudah jelas bahwa aku sangat menyukai Sakura, dan apapun yang menjadi hak milikku, tidak seorangpun bisa mengambilnya dariku.." Lantang Sasuke.

 **Prok.. Prok.. Prok..**

Suara tepukan tangan memecah ketegangan. Semua siswa menoleh pada seorang sensei yang terkenal kecam seantero KHS.

"Sudah selesai dengan acara kalian?" Suara menusuk dari sensei berkulit putih pucat itu membuat semua warga kelas XI A seketika merinding. Dengan cepat mereka berhamburan menuju bangku masing-masing, mencoba duduk dengan tenang dan sesopan mungkin.

"Beri hormat.." Suara lantang Shikamaru. Semuanya memberi hormat berupa bungkukan badan untuk guru yang dijuluki _medusa_ itu.

"Baiklah, hari ini buka buku paket kalian hafalkan selama sepuluh menit dan setelah itu kita akan kuis dadakan.." Seru Orochimaru bahagia.

"Tidak..."

* * *

Hari panjang terlewat sudah, Naruto sangat lesu. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak bersemangat setelah tau Sakura pindah tempat duduk bersama Sasuke.

Siswa lainnya sudah berbondong-bondong menenteng tas mereka untuk segera pulang begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia berjalan gontai sepanjang koridor sendirian, karena gadis yang mengaku sebagai teman sekelasnya sudah diseret pulang oleh kekasih barunya.

"Sialan!" Tak henti-hentinya Naruto mengumpat pada diri sendiri, ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Sakura. Sayang sekali padahal ia benar-benar ada rasa dengan gadis manis itu.

Sesampainya diparkiran, shappire itu membulat karena tiba-tiba motor klxnya digerumuni anak buah Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura juga ada disana tepat berdiri disamping tuan kepala pantat bebek itu.

"Hoee..! menyingkir dari sana!" Naruto tiba dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Sakura menatapnya iba, padahal kemarin mereka sempat dekat tapi gara-gara si-pantat bebek Sakura harus rela melihat Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Huuooaah, pecundang datang! ayo beri jalan.." Seorang bergigi runcing bersuara nyaring, Naruto tau jika dia adalah sobat berandal milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada motorku!?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mengambil kuncinya saja.." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menegang, ia segera merogoh semua kantung seragamnya namun tak menemukan kunci motornya. "Kalian mengambil kunciku?" Lanjutnya marah.

"Bukan pecundang! kami menemukannya tercantol di atas motormu.." Jugo bersuara keras dengan nada beratnya. Ia melempar kunci motor klx milik Naruto, pada Sasuke.

"Kembalikan padaku.."

Naruto menerjang Sasuke tapi dengan sigap putra Uchiha itu melemparkan kunci pada temannya yang bergigi runcing didepan. Para komplotan Sasuke lantas membentuk lingkaran.

"Haha.. Sayang sekali kau kurang cepat pirang.." Tawa Suigetsu mengejek.

Masih dengan amarah Naruto lantas berlari ke arah Suigetsu namun lagi-lagi kunci itu terlempar dan melambung diatas kepalanya terakhir mendarat pada tangan besar Jugo.

"Masih kurang cepat seratus tahun lagi.." Ledek Jugo, keras.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, ia benci dengan cara Sasuke dan teman-temannya untuk menindas Naruto. Dan Saat kunci itu dilempar oleh Jugo, Sakura menangkapnya. Sasuke memicing, dan sebelum kekasih barunya menyerahkan kunci motor itu pada pemiliknya Sasuke merampas secara paksa hingga tangan mulus Sakura sedikit tergores dan luka.

"Kemarikan padaku sayang!" Bentaknya. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak peka dengan luka berdarah ditangan Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura kesakitan, ingin segera menojok muka sok ganteng milik Sasuke. " Bodoh, kau menyakitinya Sasuke!" Bentak Naruto, namun Sasuke justru mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Saat Naruto tinggal 2 meter lagi, Sasuke menurunkan kunci motor Naruto hingga dekat dengat fentilasi gorong-gorong yang terbuka di bawah pijakannya.

"Berani mendekat, kuncimu akan aku jatuhkan." Seringai Sasuke begitu sempurna, Naruto menatapnya nalar dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Shit!"

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau kembalikan kunci milik Naruto.." Titah lembut Sakura, si remaja berkulit putih itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan sebuah ide licik muncul dikepalanya yang jenius.

"Boleh saja sayang.. asalkan kau mencium aku dulu.. -ini disni!" Sembari berucap Sasuke menunjuk belahan bibir tipisnya. Sakura marah berat, emeraldnya menatap sekilas Naruto.

"Jangan Sakura, jangan lakukan.." Bisik Naruto dari kejauhan. Sakura paham dia kemudian melirik tajam Sasuke yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Hm? ayo aku menunggu.."

"Tidak!" Tolak Sakura.

Sasuke bosan, ia merentangkan tangannya bersiap melempar kunci itu pada Naruto namun.

 **Cepluss..**

Kunci itu jatuh ke bawah gorong-gorong yang teraliri air deras. Naruto benar-benar mengutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau jatuhkan!?" Bentak Sakura. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Naruto menunduk ke bawah beton jalanan. Dan telapak tangan tan itu menepuk kuat beton tempatnya berpijak.

"Maaf-maaf tadi tanganku licin, seharusnya aku melempar kunci itu padamu pecundang.. tapi nyatanya kunci itu lebih senang berenang di air got yang kotor.." Sasuke tertawa miring, Puas sudah hari ini ia berhasil membalas Naruto berkali lipat dari kemarin dan hal ini setimpal dengan rasa sakit pada tangannya yang retak.

"Aduh kasihan, anak mami pulangnya jalan kaki haha.." Suigetsu tertawa dengan puas dan Jugo juga sama.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali.." Sasuke menarik kuat Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Dan mereka berempat pulang dengan mobil masing-masing dimana Sakura pulang satu mobil dengan Sasuke.

Ada suatu ketidak relaan pada diri Sakura saat meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang sendirian. " _Maafkan aku Naruto.."_ Batin Sakura.

Tarikan nafas kuat Naruto hembuskan, mau bagaimana lagi kunci motornya telah raip digondol air got yang menjijikkan. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hah?" Lesu Naruto.

Saat kaki jenjang itu menginjakan rumah, rupanya hari sudah sangat sore. Mebuki melipat tangannya didepan dada saat putranya masuk melalui pintu toko.

"Pulang terlambat?" Desis Mebuki.

"Haha.. ibu, ngh? itu- aku bisa jelaskan.." Kikuk Naruto.

" Baiklah Ibu percaya, segeralah mandi. Ayo kita makan malam bersama.." Lembut Mebuki kemudian, senyum Naruto mengembang lebar. Disaat ia lelah dan letih hanya ibu Mebuki yang mengerti dengan semua keadaan yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Ok.."

TBC

Sayang sekali, fic ini up lagi :P

Baiklah sepertinya hanya ini yang dapat aku sampaikan makasi banyak ya.. atas antusias kalian temen-temen.. sampai jumpa di akhir liburan Idul Fitri..


End file.
